Breaking Point
by The-Stephanie-Scenario
Summary: Jade Hansen's life has been a tragic mess since she was 5. A stalker ex-bf has abused her since she was 14. What happens when he goes too far one day and a reddish-brown warewolf interveans? JACOBxOC Imprint story. occ. Rating changed.
1. Everyday

**_AN: Sorry for the slow updates. I've been busy with moving and stuff. So sorry_**

**_about that._**

* * *

Song:

'Never too late by Three days grace.'

Breaking Point: Chapter One everyday

* * *

_Run faster! _The logical part of me screamed. My body was numb from the cold, but I

had to keep going. I couldn't stop. I couldn't. _I wouldn't_. Don't stop. Don't think. Just

run. _I can't out run him though_. I've _never_ been able to out run him. Running only

makes things worse when your dealing with _him_. It only aggravates him further. I

_shouldn't_ have ran, but I _couldn't_ stay either.

--

Everyday its the same. _No matter what_. Everyday after school he approaches me.

_Finds me._ Everyday I run. _Try to get away_. Everyday he catches me. _Because he's _

_faster._ And every time he does its worse then the previous times. _Because he's _

_sadistic._ Why do I run? I guess you could call it _instinct_. I call it _fear_. Why don't I

stop him, you might ask. Well the simple answer would have to be that... I can't. No

one can. I don't think he'll ever stop.

--

My legs unconsciously started to slow as I began to think more clearly. I would never

be able to get away. _Never_. He's faster, _stronger_. I'm doomed to endure this pain

everyday for the rest of my life. For the rest of this _hell_ I call my life. The trees of the

forest started to come un-blured as I slowed to a walk. _Why_ was I trying? I couldn't

think of a logical explanation to why. And I could faintly hear him calling my name in

the distance behind me now. _Why try?_

_--_

My feet stopped suddenly without my consent. My whole body was trembling as I

looked around me. Forest consumed the space all around me. Everywhere I looked

it was green. Thick bushes and tree's surrounded me in what seemed like a cage. A

cage I couldn't find the door to. I was stuck. There was no where to run. No where

to go except from where I came.

--

I turned around slowly. Not really wanting to see his face but having to make sure

he was really there. He hasn't said anything yet. Which means nothing. But as my

eyes came in contact with his blazing ones. Grey met blue. Just like a storm. His dark

brown hair blew in the gentle wind and if I didn't know him the way I did, I would

have called his expression almost kind. But, unfortunately, I did know him. I knew

better. His bright azure eyes stared back at me. They held anger, annoyance, and

amusement. My normally lifeless grey eyes im sure were filled with fear and pain.

That only seemed to please this disgusting creature.

--

He put on a mocking smile as he started to walk toward me. Automatically I backed

away more with every step he took. After a few steeps my back came in contact

with a large tree. His smile grew as he saw this. He knew he had me trapped for

sure now. The mock in his eyes over powered the anger there but the annoyance

was still burning strong. Stronger then the mock. Definitely stronger.

--

"Jade, Jade, Jade," he said as he clicked his tongue and shock his head in pretend

disbelief. "I don't understand why you insist on running away from me when we both

know that I always get you in the end?" His voice was crushed velvet, intentionally

seductive. But i still new better then to fall for it. I knew his question was rhetorical

but I couldn't help but to shrug anyway.

--

"Well since it seems you don't know... Maybe I should _show_ you how much your

defiance has inconvenienced me." He stated simply as he steeped closer to me. To

anyone it would be a simple enough gesture. But to me, it was a death sentence.

His smile faded as his eyes blazed once more. _No, no, no. No! Not yet. Please no. _MY

mind pleaded but my mouth couldn't spit out the words.

--

"Please! Please, Carter, no!" I gasped out once my mouth started cooperating. His

smile returned and he just shook his head as he came closer to me. Feeding off my

fear. He stopped about a foot away and just stood there starring at me. He slowly

brought his hand to the side of my face and ran his fingers along my cheek. I

cringed but didn't dare move away from his hand. I knew better then that.

--

His fingers traced over my features and as they went across my lips I pressed them

into a tight line. He sighed lightly at that, but continued his exploration as he traced

down my jaw. My breathing was getting heavier in anticipation. I was just waiting

for the next blow I would receive. Waiting for the pain that was to come. But he

didn't hit me, yet. His right hand slowly ran down my neck then stopped at the

hallow base of my throat. I swallowed loudly.

--

"You'll see why you shouldn't have run from me." He whispered, his voice harsh and sadistic

sounding. The little amount of blood that was in my face drained at that moment.

He moved so fast i was only able to let out one short ear peircing scream before his

hand was around my throat and was pushing me against the tree. All the air in my

lungs came out in one large '_woosh'_.

--

My hands instinctively went to his wrist trying to push him away, but he didn't

budge. _He never did_. I shouldn't have even moved, because as soon as i did, Carters

hands just tightened around my throat. Constricting like a python around my neck.

I was gasping as I tried in vain to pull his hand away from me. But he didn't move

this time either.

--

My eyes bulged as he started to smirk at me. My oxygen supply was gone and i was

gasping hard for air. In the corner of my eye i saw his hand come up from where it

was currently placed at his side. His hand turned to a fist and he pulled it back. He's

going to kill me! I was frantic now in my movements. Trying to get away. But of

course his grip never let up. I feared it never would.

--

He pulled his arm back more and was right about to snap it forward when a fierce

feral growl was let lose in what seemed like the trees right behind us. Carter froze

the slowly let go of my throat. He started to back away from me as all the well

needed oxygen came rushing into my lungs like a wild fire let loose on a Field. My

chest and lungs burned as i gasped in mouth fulls of air. Never once thinking about

the growl. Never once bothering to wonder about Carter stopping.

--

I looked back up at Carter once my breathing has stabilized slightly. He wasn't

looking at me though. He was starring at something behind me. "What is that? A

bear? A wolf?" He mumbled shaking his head, fear evident in his abnormally small

voice. He was afraid? Never once in my life had i actually seen _THE _Carter Moore

scared. Never had i even witnessed him being shocked. And right now he was down

right horror stricken. And me? Well i was paralyzed into silence.

--

A deep snarl ripped through the forest, and echoed off the tree's as Carter's

retreating form backed up more, and more. Got smaller, and smaller. He said

nothing more to me as he turned quickly then sprinted into the forest in front of

him. Relief ran through me instinctively and deep. But right after the relief started it

ended as a new fear took over me. He left me here to die. He knows something

here. He knows and he left me here. By myself. In a forest. Whith a wild animal.

_Yeah!_

_--_

My earlier injury's began to make there presence known as my arms and legs

started to throb. My head started to spin and my body swayed as i slowly sank to

the forest floor beneath me.

--

I lay shivering on the ground. My whole body ached and my mind kept going

back to Carters horrified expression. Did that thing that scared him so much leave?

Was it still here? Watching me? I'm weak, why didn't it attack already? Why cant it

take me out of my Misery. Id rather be killed bye a wild animal fast then be killed by

Carter slowly. I have no doubt in my mind that he would love to do that too.

--

Just when i thought it had left, i heard twigs snapping and leaves moving behind

me, proving me wrong. The strange thing is, is that im not scared. Not at all. I

looked around me but couldn't see anything. It was starting to get dark and there

where only tree's everywhere. Nothing more. Then it dawned on me. Of course i

couldn't see anything. The noise was coming from behind me.

--

_Maybe its better I don't see it._I thought hopelessly as the noises continued. I closed

my eyes as the noises got closer. When the shuffling stopped it was right next to

me. I closed my eyes tighter, waiting for the inevitable to come. I waited a minute

and when nothing happened I cautiously opened my eyes again, only to gasp in

surprise.

--

There before my very eyes stood a horse sized reddish-brown wolf.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the additional characters i add in my story.**

**AN: Okay. Yeah i know what you guys are thinking? 'Another Story?' I get it but**

**my friend is a Major Jacob team-er. Well she didn't like the way BD ended so i**

**volunteered to make her an alternate story. Which is what this is pretty much.**

**Jacob doesn't go back to La Push for the wedding. Bella doesn't get pregnant. yada **

**yada yada. So i hope you like it. And review! Oh and the -- in the story was a**

**a start of a new paragraph. Just so ya know. :D**


	2. Darkness

* * *

Breaking point chapter 2: Darkness

'Not an angel" by City Sleeps.

* * *

Fear.

That is the emotion that should have taken over my body the moment my

eyes met with this strange creatures. But, it wasn't. Surprisingly what did

take over my body was a great sense of security. For some strange reason

I felt extremely safe with this thing. But why? I can't see how i could. I cant

trust anyone. I cant feel safe anywhere anymore. And i havnt. not since i

was 14 years old.

--

This beast was the size of a horse, maybe bigger. It had a long reddish-

brown coat. Its head twice the size of my own and had startling white

fangs hanging out over its jaw. If i was in my right state of mind i would

have been terrified. But that was it. I wasn't in my right state of mind. Not

in the least bit. If i was i wouldn't be ignoring the pain. I wouldn't be feeling

calm around this wof. In my right mind my whole life would be different.

--

It didn't move as it watched me. It's dark eyes stared bodily into my own.

There was a great amount of knowledge in its eyes. They held intelligence

beyond the mind of any ordinary wolf. Its dark brown orbs held pain beyond

comprehension. It was weird, they held understanding and compassion

also. You don't see that in animals. Most the time you don't even see that in

humans. Well at least i don't. I don't and i haven't. Not since the Carter thing

started. Since then the only thing i get is pity. And most the time not even

that.

--

Carefully as i could, i moved into a sitting position, pulling my legs up to my

chest and wrapping my arms around them. The wolfs big eyes never left me

as he watched in a curiousermanner. Another thing you don't often see in

animals. Human emotion.

--

It watched me a moment longer, to see if i would do anything else, then

moving just as cautiously as i had, moving with exaggerated slowness, he sat

and pulled his front paws forward into a laying position. I studied the

movements of the big animal. The way its paws scraped across the ground,

how his eyes got more cautious as he moved. Like it thought if it made the

wrong movement i would bolt. Like he was conserned wheather or not he

scared me. This thing has ome personality.

--

It was about a foot away from me now and inching closer very slowly. It

was by my knees and it lightly rested its head on them, staring at me

intently. My hand having a mind of its own moved toward the wolf and ran

over its large head. His fur was smooth as i slowly ran my fingers through it.

I ran my hand softly over its face and he slowly closed his eyes contently.

Content?

--

Ignoring the constant ache of my injuries, i moved forward more and ran my

hand down its neck, braiding my fingers through its warm fur. Its eyes were

still closed and a rumbling deep in its chest started. I paused thinking it

didn't like that but was instantly relieved when he turned his head and

nudged my hand as in a 'continue' type manner. So i did.

--

The more i ran my hands through its fur the louder the noise got. It

sounded almost like a cats purr but more wild, rougher. It made me smile

slightly. The wolf really didn't seem to be wild, it couldn't be, it was too

partial to people to be. It had to be captive, or it wouldn't have came up to

me so quickly, it wouldnt have let me touch it or anything. It probably would

have bit me if it was wild. It couldn't be.

--

I shrugged the thought away and continued to run my hands through its

fur. I moved to its side and leaned against it. It really was warm. Warmer

then any animal I've ever seen before. Just being by it made me warmer.

It must have been running a temperature of at least 105 degrees. But it

didn't seem to be uncomfortable. It didn't seem to be sick. Hmm...

--

That brought me back to earlier when i first felt the security. Then

something occurred to me. It had saved me from Carter. It had scared him

away. It had helped me. He had known what carter was doing. What Carter

was going to do. He knew and he stopped it. He scared Carter away. He

had literally saved my life.

--

I turned and looked over at its face just to notice it watching me. "You

saved me." I whispered. I don't know what possessed me to talk to it but

once i did it actually reacted. Its eyes turned angry and he nodded

slightly. "Why?" I said just as softly as the first time.

--

Its mouth turned down into almost a frown, and he nuzzled his nose into

my side. Pushing me lightly. I moved away the best i could and it stood up.

My body instantly felt the cold of the air and i cringed slightly. I didn't

welcome the numb feeling that overcame me as i usually would. This time i

tried to push it away. I didn't want to be numb.

--

It looked me in the eye and started to back up slowly. Toward the woods. I

stood fast and wobbled slightly from the pain, but pushed forward anyway,

moving towards it. "Please, please don't leave me." I was pleading with a

wolf. Yeah there was seriously something wrong with me. But i didn't want

him to go. Even if that meant me having to plead with an animal. I would do

it. I would stoop that low. Sad. Pathetic. Oh well.

--

The wolf seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. He looked

undecided then a determined look came upon his face a moment later. He

trotted back over to me just to lay down slowly looking up at me, with

caring eyes. He made a head motion toward his back. I looked at it a

moment longer. Wondering if i should go with my head or my gut. Gut it is.

--

I cautiously moved toward his back and swung my leg over it and sat down.

The pain ran through my body to an almost unbarable point but i had to

suck it up. Carter hasnt ever been this bad before. He must have done

some prett harsh damage. Almost immediately it stood and i had to clasp

my hands into its fur to stay on. It started to walk toward the forest and as

it did its speed increased until it was full out running. The trees were flying

past us as i frantically clung to it. I had no idea where i was going. But

obviously he did.

--

Its strides were long and smooth barely moving me at all. He ran like he

was free. Like he loved nothing more. It seemed as though power was

rradiating off of it. He seemed to be glowing as he ran.

--

The woods were starting to get thinner with the more we ran. It seemed

familiar where we were. Somewhere around my house. The woods in my

back yard. He knew where he was going. He knew were i needed to go.

--

He slowed down drastically as he came out of the woods and into my back

yard. All the lights in the house were off as usual. Mom was still at work at

the hospital. And she would be until at least 12:00 A.M. like usual. Ever

since dad left she hasn't been much of a mother. She works all the time and

when she doesn't work she is out doing god only knows what with her

friends. She is more of a teenager then i am. So like usual i am left alone in

a house that is practically mine.

--

It walked into the middle of the yard and layed down so i could slid of its

back. I staggered back as white hot pain shot through my body. I gasped

and clutched my middle, falling to my knee's. I didn't really comprehend what

was happening at the moment. I heard a loud howl and then it stopped

ubruptly. My vision was getting blurred and my senses were dulling. I could

only see a blurred outline of the wolf. The darkness was consuming me

slowly when i heard an unfamiliar husky voice calling out my name.

--

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but my made up characters and the plot**

**everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

**AN: Okay i am really, really sorry that it took me to long to get this next**

**chapter out. I was moving and my computer couldn't get hocked up until**

**recently then with the whole school thing my life was a complete disaster.**

**But i do finally have it out, thank god. And if you guys could review and give**

**me some advice of what you think i should add to the story or you guys can**

**guess on what you think will happen. Just please review it dose get me**

**more motivation to write faster. Thanks a lot guys!**

**--**

**--Brokenrecord00982**


	3. New Face

Breaking Point Chapter 3: New face

* * *

Song: 'sorrow by flyleaf'

* * *

It hurt. Bad. It has never actually hurt this much before.

I couldn't even concentrate on anything but the pain pulsing

through my body like a wildfire let lose upon a Field. I had

no idea where I was. I knew for a fact that i wasn't outside,

though. It might be the pain, but i wasn't cold like I would

be if I was outside. I was warm. Exceedingly so. Like i was

sitting very close to a fire. I was soo hot i was at the point

of sweating

--

The pain was slowly easing. Terribly slowly. It was just a dull

throb now. Easing away from my body. It was finally going away

and for that I was grateful. I didn't think I could stand that

anymore. It probably would have drove me insane. Or more insane

then I already was. . .

--

Once the pain was almost completely gone I slowly started to

open my eyes. There was no light in this place. I couldn't see

anything. I cautiously moved my hand along the serface I was

laying on. It was soft and felt kind of like a blanket would.

Actually it seemed as though I was wrapped in a blanket. That

could be why I was so warm. marting to adjust to the darkness

and I could see slightly.

--

I was in my room. I could faintly see the out lines of my TV

and my book shelf in front of me. Yea this was definitely my room.

I looked to my right for comfirmation and saw the soft red glow

of my clock on the nightstand by my bed. It read 2:17 A.M. How in

the world did I get back up to my room?

--

I could remember most of the events that happened today. . . I remember

Carter kissing me at lunch in front of everyone. Me not being

able to do anything about it, him enjoying my weakness. Then I remember

me running from him after school. Such a stupid mistake. Him hitting

me over and over again. Me managing to get away, again. Him chasing me,

pushing me against that tree. Then that wolf showing up and helping me.

It took care of me by taking me home and then when I got off its back,

the pain kicking in. I remember being consumed by the pain. I remember

someone calling out my name. Then everything after that was blank. I

couldn't remember anymore. I must have fainted. That's the only

conclusion I could come up with.

--

But who was the person who had called my name? It couldn't have been

Carter. Carter would have laughed at me, not sounded concerned. But the

person was definitely male. There was no doubt in my mind about that. But

who? I didn't have any guy friends. I wasn't aloud to have any because

of Carter. I was so confussed. Then there was the fact that I ended up

in my bed and not out on the grass in the backyard.

--

I pushed the thoughts away for now and pulled my legs over the side of

my bed. As quietly as I could I hoped off my bed and landed on the

carpeted floor silently. I crossed my room trying hard not to trip over

anything. I really needed to clean my room up. It was a mess. I opened

my door and it gave a soft creek. Not loud enough to wake my mom, if

she was even home. . .

--

I tiptoed across the hall to the staircase. Everything was pitch dark

but I knew where I was going. I hadn't eaten anything all day today and

my stomach was starting to hurt. At least my mom actually gets food.

That's one thing she can do.

--

I was careful as I slowly stepped down the stair trying to avoid the

squeaky steps. I didn't like to make noise in my house. It gives

me attention. I don't like attention. Even from my mom. I would

rather her forget about me and just leave me alone at all coasts.

--

I made it to the kitchen in record time. The kitchen was small, but

brighter then the rest of the house because of the amount of windows

in it. I could see the moon still. It was full and brighter then

anything ever could be at night. The moon calmed me. It made me think

I loved to just stare out at it all night long. Because nothing hurts

me at night. The day brings pain. The night brings comfort. Something

I really, truly need.

--

I moved to the fridge and opened it. The light streamed out onto the tiled

floor and made me squint at the brightness. Once my eyes adjusted to the

new source of light I looked through the fridge and grabbed the milk,

mayo, and ham before closing the door. I walked over to the bread box and

pulled the bread out. I took two slices then tied the bread bag up. I opened

the drawer below the bread box and pulled out a butter knife.

--

After making my sandwich I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and sat at the

table with my foor. I spaced out at I ate and when I was about half way done

with it the kitchen light was suddenly flicked on. I saw spots at first as my

eyes tried to refocus and re-adjust. Once they were I looked up to see who had

turned the light on. There stood mother dearest, her long auburn hair up in a

bun and she was in a dress. A clubbing outfit, I noted. That's not all. She had

a guy with her also.

--

The guy was clean cut, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

Kind of odd since it was fall and everything. Hm mm. . . He had his arms wrapped

her waist and was staring at me looking disgusted. My mom looked annoyed. Like

she always did when she come home with a guy and finds me. I'm just a burden to

her i guess. That sucks.

--

"You never said anything about having a kid, Beth." The guys voice was slightly

slurred as he looked over to my mother with an accusing tone in his voice. My

mom (Elizabeth or Beth) was glaring at me, giving me the 'thanks alot' kinda look.

Sorry buddy looks like you ain't getting layed tonight. The thought made me snicker

slightly. That was bad though. My mom looked even more mad now. Crap. They were

just looking at me and to tell you the truth it was kinda freaking me out. . .

--

"I'm just gonna go, then." The no name guys voice trailed off as he let go of

my mom. She just nodded and the guy disappeared the way he had mom

waited for the front door to slam before she said anything. And when she did I

really wish she wouldn't have. She gave me a lecture on how I shouldn't be

awake at this hour, how I shouldn't be eating at this hour. That didn't

really bug me that much. What bugged me the most was that she never one

commented or noticed my bruises. She never did.

--

I wen't to bed right after that. I fell asleep fats and when I woke up

I was numb, again. I was dreading the day ahead. I didn't want to see

Carter. I didn't want to have him hurt me again. It didn't want to

feel this way anymore. But no matter how much I wanted that, i knew

for a fact that I wouldn't be able to do anything about. No one

ever could. No one ever would.

--

I got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and went down

stairs. Mom wasn't there of course, so I ate a small breakfast,

grabbed my bag and made my way out the door. The walk to the school

took only about ten minuets. I walked along the side walk and entered

the school parking lot.

--

As I walked to the front of the school I could see a swarm of girls

surrounding one of the picnic benches. Almost every popular girl was

there. I saw Jane Snider. The head cheerleader. She looked up as I

passed and gave me a snotty smile. I really wished I could slap It

right off her face. And yet, I couldn't. Stupid school and their

non-violence rules.

--

I tried to see past her and her cloans to see the latest attraction.

I could barely see the back of a guys head. He had ear length shaggy

black hair. That's all I could see though. That was until he stood up.

When he stood the girls moved back and stood also. All of them only

came up to his shoulders. He looked to be at least 6'7. This guy was

huge. When he turned around I wasn't astonished by his amazing good

looks. No. It where his eyes. They were dark brown almost black. They

held intelligence, pain, compassion. They reminded me of something. But,

I couldnt figure out what it was. . .

--

His eyes locked with mine and his expression changed I noticed. His

expression was slightly uncomfortable before, but now. . . his eyes

brightened and he smiled a huge smile showing off his perfect teeth.

Contrasting nicely with his dark skin. I wasn't the only one that

noticed though. I didn't see Carter standing over there. But he

saw me. And he saw the look this new guy gave me. And to put it

lightly. . . it ticked him off.

--

Carter was moving in seconds. Heading my way. The crowed of people

started into the building, but i barely noticed. I was staring at

Carter. The new guy was getting pushed into the school by all the

cheerleaders and for some reason I was glad he wouldn't see what I

knew what was about to happen. The parking lot was empty by the time

Carter reached me. His was furious. But he smiled. This was bad.

--

I was standing to the side by the far wall of the school. I was trapped.

He knew it, I knew it. No one could stop it. "So I see you got away from

that wolf." His voice was velvet as he put one hand on the wall by my head

and the other on the wall by my waist. "How did you do that? You couldn't

even move when I left you there." His hand ran across my face as he spoke.

Some one observing this would have taken it for concern or affection.

But I knew it wasn't.

--

I couldn't speak. My mouth ran dry and I couldn't make the words come out.

He seemed to know this and his and his smile grew. "What's with you and

he new guy?" His voice grew dark with rage and jealousy? When I didn't

answer he got aggravated. His jaw clenched and his hand tightened on my face.

It hurt but I refused to cry. Refused to give him the satisfaction.

--

"Won't talk, eh? Fine. Then I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then

won't I?" This was it. The moment I've been preparing for all morning. And

yet I still wasn't ready for It. I wasn't a masachist. I hated pain. And

Carter loved to give it. I closed my eyes tightly and waited.

--

I felt Carters hand move away from my face and I could tell he was pulling

his arm back. I waited and then I heard an 'oof' come from Carter. My eyes

snapped open just as Carter was being pulled off me by the new guy, the new

guy pushed Carter, but Carter turned and tried to swing at him. He ducked and

made a swing of his own, it collided directly into the side of Carters face. He

tumbled to the side and fell to the ground, clutching his face. Carter started

coughing and then spit out blood.

--

"Touch her, talk to her, think about talking to her, and It will be twice as

bad. Do you understand, scum?" The new guy wasn't even breathing hard and his

voice was husky and out raged. His voice was so familiar. Then I placed

the voice. It was the one I heard before I fainted. But what was this guy doing

at my house? What is he doing here? I was pulled out of though when Carter spoke.

--

"What ever. You can have the, skank. You'll get tired of her. Then you'll send her

back to me. And I can't really promise you that I'll stay away from her." Carter chuckled

then coughed again before getting up and walking away. I sank to the ground as he

walked away. The new guy looked down at me before kneeling in front of me and extending

his hand. Immediately putting it down when I flinched back.

--

"Jade. . . are you okay?" He knew my name. How did he know my name?

--

"Who are you? How do you know me?" My voice broke as I talked my mouth was still pretty dry

and it hurt slightly to talk. He hesitated and I took the moment to take him all in. He was

extremely muscled, with dark reddish skin and clean features. He was amazingly good looking.

Probably the best looking guy I had ever seen.

--

"My name Is Jacob Black. And I heard that guy call you that yesterday."

* * *

Disclaimer: i own nothin but my characters and plot. Everything else belongs to SM

AN: sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but its out now. . .

Sooo please review!!!!


	4. Questions

**Breaking Point: Chapter 4-Questions**

**Song: Liar(It takes one to know one): Taking Back Sunday**

* * *

"W-what?" My voice no more then a gasp. What was he saying

by he heard Carter call me that? He can't be implying what I think he

is, can he? Its impossible, though. Its just a coincidence. He probably

heard Carter say something to one of his friends or something. I mean,

Carter _was_standing over there and all. Yeah, that's it.

--

Jacob was looking at me with a very amused expression. His

lips twitching from fighting a losingbattle with a smile, his eyes

extremely bright; alight with deep humor in his dark eyes. The

chocolate brown so dark it could almost be black. So dark yet so

filled with happiness and love. Not something you see very often. Yet, I

am only used to light eyes that are filled with hate and satisfaction of

the worst kind. I shouldn't judge.

--

"When you got to school today, I asked that blond girl what

your name was." His simple answer threw me off slightly. It sounded so

normal, so teenager that it didn't seem real. And something told me it

wasn't. something told me he was lying. I know lying when I see it.

Jacob was very good at lying, like he can do it with out a second

thought. That isn't good.

--

His smile was smug, thinking he had fooled me. But, this master

mind had forgotten one part of his master plan. I've found his flaw. He

doesn't think things through thoroughly enough before he says them. I

don't know how he could have missed this but, hey, maybe he isn't the

smartest cookie in the batch.

--

"Then why did you say that you heard Carter say my name the

other day?" My voice wasn't hiding any of the accusations i was

implying. He knew i knew something was up. He could tell. I could see

it. "Plus, I heard you call my name yesterday. Whats up with that?"

I had caught him in his own lie.

--

"uh-uh-uhmm" He stuttered,

looking around at everything but me. His eyes drifting toward the front

building. He didn't say anything else and didn't look back at me and

just glared at the building.

--

"Well, while your trying to figure that out. . . I have to get to

class." Ignoring the pain i pushed up from the ground using the wall as

leverage and started to move forward. My arms and legs still ached

from yesterday and when i stood my head started to spin. The world

was suddenly at a tilt and i was falling forward. Before i even made it

halfway to the ground, big warm arms wrapped around my waist,

lifting me up so my eyes were met by Jacobs.

--

"No you don't. I'm taking you home." He stated firmly and

before i could continue he was talking again. "Don't argue and just

listen. Your sore i can tell and you need to go home. I'm taking you to

the office to get a note then I'm taking you home. Got it? good." I cant

believe he just said that in one breath. Seriously there were no pauses

for me to talk at all.

--

I new already that fighting with this guy wouldn't do me any

good. He was twice my size, over twice my strength and he seemed to

be pretty fast. There was no way I could ever win. As I thought he

gave me a very pointed look. I-could-get-you-if-you-tried-to-run-away

type look.

--

I sighed and looked away from him. Suddenly my legs were

swept up away from the ground and I was huddled against his chest. I

released a slight squeak before it was muffled by his warm chest. I

hated when people picked me up, and since Jacob was so tall it just

made it worse. I was to high up for my liking.

--

"Jacob! Put me down, Now!" My voice was muffled by his chest

and they didn't have the effect i was hoping they would. He laughed at

me. How rude. I could feel him walking. The cold air hitting my

exposed skin made me hiss. I knew i should have worn a jacket.

Jacob hear the noise and pulled me in closer to him. I noted

that he wasn't wearing a jacket either. How is he not freezing?

--

Thinking about that i noticed that his skin was extremely warm. Like he

had a fever or something. He didn't see too me sick though. I'd have to

ask him about that later, seeing as though he wont listen to anything i

say at the moment.

--

I had no clue where we were going but suddenly all the wind

was closed off. I didn't move my head from his chest. I felt the

vibrations as he spoke. "Mrs. Jensen? Jade here isnt feeling too well.

I was wondering if you would mind writing us a pass for class so i can

take her home. . ." Jacobs voice was husky and persuasive. She didn't

stand a chance... There was no actual verbal response, but i heard some

shuffling and then we were moving again.

--

I could tell when we were outside. The cold air whipped

around us, making my hair fly into my face and sting my eyes. I buried

my face further into his chest, trying to get some of his body heat. My

god he was warm.

--

The air closed off suddenly and i lifted my head to look around.

We were inside a car. Me sitting in his lap. How could I not have

noticed the position change? Without saying a word he shifted me over

so i was sitting in the passenger seat. He started the engine of the car.

"Put your seatbelt on." I did as he asked with out thinking and then

looked back at him.

--

Right now i should have been afraid to be in a car with

someone i barely new. And a guy at that. But i couldn't be afraid of him

for some reason. There was just something about him that wouldn't stop

making my mind wonder to that wolf. Jacobs skin was around the same

color as the wolfs fur. His eyes, were the exact same as the wolfs.

Intelligence, compassion, pain. They matched in every aspect. If I

didn't know better i would have guessed he was the wolf.

--

He wouldn't look at me as he drove. His eyes focused on the

road and nothing more. though he looked like he wasn't really seeing the

road. Just very caught up in thought. I turned my head toward the

window, just to notice we were on the street my house was on. How

dose he know where i live?

--

I turned to face him again. He still wouldn't look at me as he

pulled into my driveway. "How do you know where I live, Jacob?" My

voice was small, weak in a way. He Finlay looked at me then, his dark

eyes meeting mine. His gaze was intense and made me freeze in place.

--

"I'll tell you some other time, Jade. You need to go into your

house and rest. I know your sore. I'll see you tomorrow." His voice was

gentle, but I could see the strain in his eyes. He was hiding something.

--

"No," I said stubbornly. "I'm not getting out of this car until

you explain." My eyes narrowed at him. His narrowed also and he didn't

speak. We were having a full out glaring contest now.

--

"What would you like me to explain, Jade." He Finlay answered

with a growl.

--

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe the fact that you know where i live.

Or maybe why you saved me. You can pick. How do you know me?" I

hadn't known I was leaning toward him until his face was mere inches

from mine. My voice had risen from a whisper to a yell in seconds. I

was breathing hard and my glare was intense. So was his, but I wasn't

backing down. I needed to know.

--

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Jade." Jacob was

facing me now and our faces were so close that our noses were

touching. He voice was a fierce whisper. His breath fanned out

across my face and I breathed in deeply. I blinked several times.

Trying to clear the daze that took over my head.

--

"Yes you do." My voice sounded dazed. Just like I was. Why

was he effecting me like this?

--

"Why? Why do I have to explain anything to you?" The

fierceness in his voice died down and his hand reached up to touch

my face. I leaned into his hand slightly. The first time I actually

felt safe with a guy in years. The closeness was getting to the both of

us.

--

"I know it wasn't an impulse thing. You had a reason for saving

me from, Carter. You have a reason for knowing where I live. I want to

know why. It involves me. So, tell me." My hand went up to the side of

his face and stroked his cheek.

--

His eyes closed. He moved his head forward and rested his

forehead against mine. "I can't." His words made me angry. I pushed

away from him. I turned to face forward in the seat, staring at my

house through the windshield.

--

"Fine. Don't bother protecting me next time Carter, comes

after me. He'll kill me eventually. If you don't want me to know why you

did it? Then don't do it again. Why prolong the inevitable. Just let

him kill me." I didn't wait for his response. I pushed on the door and

jumped out of the car. I slammed the car door shut and stomped up

the driveway.

--

I made it to the door before I was stopped. Jacobs warm

hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me back and into him chest. My

head coming to rest in the middle of his warm chest. I didn't know i

was crying until he lifted my face up and whipped away the tears with

his thumb. "I'm so sorry, Jade. Please don't cry. Please." He was

pleading._ What did it matter to him?_ _Why did he care if i was crying or_

_not._

--

I wanted to push him away. Something was different with

,Jacob though. He wasn't like all the others guys. I was mad at him yes,

but I also felt safe with him. Like I knew he couldn't hurt me. He

would never want to.

--

As if he could read my mind he started talking. "I won't ever

hurt you. Carter, wont come near you. I wont let him. Don't talk

about you getting hurt. You have no idea how it effects me." He

hugged me to his chest and rested his head atop mine.

--

"Please tell me." I whispered.

--

"I promise you, Jade. I will tell you. I-I just can't do that to

you right now. But, I will tell you." He vowed to me, pulling his head

away far enough to give me a soft kiss on the forehead.

--

"When?"

--

"soon, even though you _do _already know." His voice gentle as

he buried his noise in my hair.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters that aren't in the twilight series.

AN: Okay sorry about not updating this sooner. Like really really sorry!

If any one has any questions about the story or if something doesn't make sense, if you have AIM the you can IM me at (dumbblond00982) i didn't make the screen name and it holds no offense to blonds considering I'm blond and everything....

And if any of you can guess whats going to happen next then ill give you a brief summery of next chapter before its put on here!

Review please!!!!

~Brokenrecord00982


	5. Temper

Chapter 5- Temper

Song-

Breaking Benjamin (So Cold)

lol don't ask why i picked it....

* * *

"What do you mean I already know?" I pulled away from him. looking up

and tilting my head to the side. what was he talking about? My confusion

was definitely clear on my face because he sighed. His dark eyes gleamed

with something foreign. Something I've never seen before. He opened his

mouth as if to speak but shut it quickly.

--

"Just tell me, Jacob." Was it really that horrible? Was it something so bad

that it would hurt to know. I don't want to be hurt again.

--

"I just... I just don't want to scare you. You're life is tough enough, I don't

want you to be afraid of me." His eyes overflowed with pain. My heart

tugged uncomfortably at the sight. I didn't want him to be in pain; not

because of me.

--

"Jacob, It takes a lot to scare me. I've seen a lot of things. What ever is

bothering you, I can take it." My voice was more confident then I

actually felt. He looked away from me, staring off into the distance.

--

"I know for a fact, that you have never seen _anything_ like this before."

His tone changed, he sounded cold and detached. He let out a bitter

laugh, almost a bark. "You'll run away screaming." He turned his gaze

back to me and his severe glare was paralyzing.

--

"You don't know that. You won't know until you actually tell me." My

voice sounded reasonable enough. What is his deal. Why is he so

touchy with this subject. If he didn't know all this stuff about me

be wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. A sound rumbled

from deep in his chest. Did he just growl at me?

--

"I just know, okay?. Any normal person would. Besides, you aren't

emotionally stable enough to handle it at the moment. Which is

why it should wait." He said angrily. What? He's going to get mad

at me now? He just called me unstable and he freaking gets mad

at me? He doesn't even know me! How can he judge me like that?

--

"How dare you make such an assumption! I'm not a little girl Jacob!

I am not emotionally unstable. Don't tell me how I feel; don't tell me

how I will react. Because the truth is, you don't even know me." I

knew my glare wasn't as menacing as his but it was pretty darn close.

--

"I know you better then you think!" He said, growling again. God he

sounds like a rabid dog! Besides what he just said was totally weird.

--

"Wow, because that wasn't creepy at all," Sarcasm rolling off my

tongue. "So why can't you tell my why in gods name do you know

so much about me?!" I was yelling now. Okay, I can kinda see

where he's getting emotionally unstable from. Ugh! I had a good

reason though. He's acting all stalkerish! Did he not think I would

ask questions? If he did he is just a moron.

--

"I'm not talking about this anymore. This conversation is over." He

laughed without humor again and started to walk away. What the...? No!

This conversation is definitely not over. Before he got more then a couple

feet away I reached over and grabbed his forearm and yanked his arm

back.

--

"No. You are not leaving until you tell me." Murderous. That was a good

way to describe his expression. Wow this guy has a temper. He glared

down at me; yanking his arm away from my grasp. I noticed his arms

where shaking, little tremors running through his arms as his hands

clenched into tight fists.

--

"You know what-" His hostile voice was cut off by the rev of an engine

pulling into the driveway. Without thinking I grabbed Jacobs hand

securely in mine. A picture of Carters face flashed across my mind and my

grip tightened on Jacob's hand.

--

"It isn't him." His voice hadn't lost any of the hostility but the words still

calmed me enough top release my hand from his. I wasn't facing the

driveway so I didn't know who it was. A car door slammed then another

and a voice I really didn't want to hear in that moment called out to me.

--

"Jade, what are you doing home so early? Who is this?" My mothers

voice cut through the air like knives. Why was she home? I turned to face

my mother as she pranced her way up the driveway.

--

"Uhm... mom," I cleared mt throat awkwardly; looking up at Jacob as his

his feral expression turned to a fake friendly one. "This is Jacob, Jacob

this is my mom." My god, she was ogling him! That's just disgusting. Her

eyes turned bright and her lips turned up into a flirtatious smile. Okay,

ewww.

--

"It's nice to meet you Mrs, Hansen." I had to hand it to Jacob, his voice

was very polite and he gave her a friendly smile. Please don't let her read

to much into the smile!

--

"Please don't call me Mrs. Hansen. It makes me feel so old. Call me Beth."

She answered in a sweet voice. That's because you are old! Your like 43

women! He's what, 18? Is she serious? Jacob didn't say anything, just

nodded his head and smiled again. Stop smiling!

--

"So, Jacob. Why in the world are you hanging out with, Jade here?" Wow.

Thanks mom. Jacobs eyes narrowed slightly at her and his hand closest

to me tightened into a fist. "She's a great girl, Beth" Hi voice was slightly

colder as he replied, not enough for her to notice though.

--

"She most be doing something right for once i guess." My eyes started to

sting. My eyes dropped to the ground and I crossed my arms nervously

across my chest. Am I really that much of a failure? I was pulled to the

side then, a warm arm wrapped around my shoulder protectivly. I looked up

at Jacob but he wasn't looking at me. He was full out glaring at my mother

now. I knew he was about to shoot something back at her but right when

he opened his mouth i cut in.

--

"Jacob, weren't you about to head home? I'll see you at school

tomorrow." I looked up at him pleadingly, begging him not to argue and

just listen for once. The argument from earlier was forgotten for the

moment and so was his earlier anger. He still wasnt looking at me, but

his hand that was across my shoulder was mindlessly playing with the

ends of my long blond hair.

--

He looked down at me then, his eyes softened. "Yeah, I should be going.

I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, that way you don't have to walk to

school in the cold." Now how did he know that? God was he a stalker or

something? I narrowed my eyes at him and he just gave me an adorable

sheepish smile.

--

"Sure that's fine." I would have to ask him about that. I saw my mom

looking at me from the corner of my eye. She was giving me this weird

knowing smile.

--

"Bye, Jade." He ran his hand through my hair once more and then he was

on his way down the driveway. I smiled and waved as he got into his car

he waved back and then drove off. I stared after him, until he was out of

site.

--

"Woah. What a fine piece of man that was." My eyes flashed toward my

mothers. She was smirking at me. Talk about jail-bait. She has a problem

that really needs therapy. I glared at her then tuned away, walking into

the house, not stopping till I reached my room.

--

I didn't look at the clock at all after that. I stomped through my room,

pulling out pajamas and then stomping to the bathroom. I took a quick

shower and got into bed. I didn't care what time it was. I had way too

much on my mind. I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep.

--

Tomorrow I would get answerer's.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the additional characters that are not in the twilight series.

AN: Okay sorry for putting this up so late. Its actually up later then i wanted it to be and I have no good excuse for that. Except that I'm a total lazy bummmm

Sooo anyway!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE! Encouragement is always needed, wanted, and awesome! :)


	6. Truth

* * *

Breaking Point: Chapter 6- Truth

Song:

Kelly Clarkson- Haunted

* * *

All my dreams are usually different in some sort of way. Sometimes

its the setting, or the time of day. But, there is always one constant

part of my dreams that will never seem to go away. In all my dreams

Carter seems to play the biggest part of all; an even larger part them

myself. His ice blue eyes have haunted me since I was four-teen years

old. His sadistic smile has kept the good dreams away for the longest

time. I don't even remember what a good dream is.

--

Even before Carter came into my life, I still can't recall what a good

dream is supposed to be. In all the books and movies, when your

dreaming a good dream everything is supposedly bright lights and blue

skies. So if that's true, then I have never once in my entire life had a good

dream. People say that when you dream its an escape from your problems,

from reality itself. But, my dreams and my reality go hand-in-hand most of

the time. They are both, awful. They both scare the daylights out of me.

And their both as equally unrealistic. So every night i lay in my bed just

waiting for sleep to consume me, because even though my dreams and

my life are both terrible, I always know the dreams will end eventually.

--

This dream started out no different then the others. I'm running through

the forest. My legs carrying me at an in-human pace. The forest looked

familiar for some reason. Like I'd been here before. Which wouldn't

really surprise me, Carter has forced me to run into these very woods

so many times that _everything_ in here should be familiar. But, this

certain landscape triggered something inside me. It was on the tip of

my tongue, I had been here. I just couldn't remember the reason. It

must have been recent though.

--

Then I saw it, the big old tree from a few weeks ago. My running

stopped to an instant halt as my eyes searched the area. Everything

was the same as I remembered it. The big old oak tree, the autumn

leaves scattered across the forest floor, Thick patches of bushes and

tree's forming a large circle around me. Everything seemed to be in place.

Everything except one certain person. Carter. A dream isn't complete

with out him. Where is he? Why am I here for that matter? Is the even

just going to play over and over in my dreams now? Maybe this time

the wolf just wont save me.

--

My attention was drawn to the bushes next to the big oak tree. The

same place the wolf had come from the first time. The bushes were

shaking and then a figure stepped out. The first thing i was expecting

to see on the tall figure would be his ice blue eyes. But his eyes were

not blue. Carter's usual blue irises were a dark brown, almost black.

The color the wolf's eyes had been. Carter's face seemed to be peaceful

in a way, His usual fierce expression was relaxed and very calm. No

harmful expressions in his eyes either.

--

He didn't say a word but i noticed how his features started to change.

His arms and legs grew longer, making him about seven inches taller

then his original height. His body grew more muscled, his pale skin turning

into a rich copper color. His hair turned black and grew shaggy and longer

then his original hair. His cheek bones and jaw became more defined. He

turned into a person I had seen no longer then a couple hours ago. He

became the one person I was trying to figure out. Jacob Black.

--

I have never had a dream like this before. What's going on? The shocking

smile jacob had given me yesterday came across this jacobs face. The only

differences between the smiles was that on this jacob the teeth were more

pointed he looked more feral.

--

"What are you?" My voice was barely audible but I knew he heard me.

--

His grin stretched even wider, his teeth sharpening. "You already know."

--

My eyes widened as he began to shake. His figure blurred and then he

exploded before my very eyes. His body arched and then a giant

russet-brown wolf was before me. The same giant russet-brown wolf.

No! That can't be. Its impossible what this dream is implying. The wolf

did nothing but stare at me, its large eyes focussed on only me. It

wasn't a predators stare, no, it was the stare of a human. Of one certain

human in particular. The more I thought about the wolf, the more it seemed

possible for Jacob to actually be the wolf. I didn't want to believe it. But, it

just seemed so right to think that.

~/~/~/~/~/~

My eyes snapped open as soon as a stream of light came into my room.

I looked over to my alarm clock that hadn't gone off. 6:51 A.M. Crap! I'm

going to be late. I sat up and flashes of my dream snapped into my head. I

might sound crazy but i don't care. I have to tell Jacob about my dream. He

might think I'm odd and never talk to me again, he might hate me for

accusing him of being a wild animal but I had to try.

--

I jumped out of bed, walking over to my dresser, pulling out random cloths

and changing quickly. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth

and then did almost everything else a bathroom is used for. After that i skipped

back to my room to check my clock. 7:07 A.M. Okay i had to be at school in less

then twenty minutes. And Jacob was driving me anyway, which is why he should

be here now, right? I shut off the light in my room and went down the stairs two

at a time till i reached the bottom. I rushed over to the picture window in the

front of my house to see if he was there yet.

--

He wasn't.

--

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart practically shoving it into my mouth.

Just as I swallowed the first one I heard a _beep _from outside._ Finally! _I walked calmly

-for the first time this morning- over to the door and opened it. There sat Jacob's red car.

I shut and locked the door, walking down the sidewalk to his car. He wasn't looking at me,

which was weird. His hands were clenched to the wheel and his eyes were in a set glare.

He didn't even look at me as I got into the passenger seat.

--

"What's wrong Jacob?" Had I done something. This is the first time I've talked to him all day.

He didn't verbally answer. He shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. Something was

definitely wrong. Jacob reeved the engine and pulled out of the driveway fast.

--

"Jacob I need to talk to you about something." He hadn't said anything, and I really needed to

get this over with. He glanced at me, slowing the car slightly. I looked down. _Would he really _

_think I'm crazy? _God I hope not. He pulled over to the side of the road. Stopping the car

and shutting off the engine.

--

"Okay jade. What is it? You've been fidgeting ever since you got in the car." He sighed and

finally turned his head toward me. I was momentarily dazed by him. My dream came back

to mind then, his eyes had been so vivid in the dream, and they were exactly the same

in reality. I breathed in deeply noticing that he was waiting for my question. Okay lets

not be so blunt with this.

--

"Jacob, what's your favorite animal?" He looked shocked, then confused. He didn't know

what I was getting at but he answered anyway.

--

"A wolf." His automatic answer was exactly what i suspected. I nodded mutely and just

looked out the window again. Here goes, he's so going to think I'm crazy. Heck,

I think I'm crazy.

--

"This may sound crazy, but I think I know what you are." My hesitant voice did nothing

for my case but when I looked over at Jacob I think his face had lost some color. I

knew that my assumption would throw him off, but i didn't think it would scare him. I

watched as his jaw got hard and his hands clamped onto the wheel even harder

then they had been the first time.

"What are you talking about, Jade?" His voice was strained and he was looking at

me with pained eyes. I didn't know why he would be in pain. Was I right or something,

or was he freaked out and afraid to be stuck in a car with a crazy person?

--

"I know what you are. Your not human. Well, not completely anyway..." I tailed off,

not wanting to say anymore at the moment.

--

"Why would you say that?"

--

"Because, well, your extremely strong; stronger then any human I've seen. And

that wolf..." I trailed off again, knowing that I really wasn't making any sense, but

wanting to explain in the best way I could.

--

"What wolf, Jade?" His voice held no confusion like it would if he really didn't know. It was

as if he wanted me to come out and say it. But, i really didn't know how to just blurt out

and accuse him of being able to turn into a wolf. His eyes were clenched tight and his

head was tilted upward, facing the ceiling of the car.

--

"The one from the other day, the one that saved me. It was you, you were the wolf.

You were the one that saved me." The words flew out of my mouth faster then I thought possible.

I was sure he heard it though. His hands on the steering wheel tightened, but his eyes opened

and he turned his head to look at me.

--

"You think I'm a wolf and that I saved you the other day?" The way he said it made it sound

even more far-fetched and crazy. But his tone wasn't surprised, nor accusing. He just sounded

very tired, worn out maybe. He let go of the wheel and slid his hands down to his lap; where

he intertwined his fingers.

--

"That's what I'm saying, yes." My reply wasn't as wimpy as I thought it would be.

--

"Well..." Jacob paused momentarily, making sure he looked me in the eyes before he continued,

"Your right. I did turn into that wolf, I did save you. I'm a werewolf." His voice was soft, gentle. But,

the seriousness of his confession startled me. I didn't think he would just admit it like that. I thought

he would deny it and we would argue about it for hours before he even ever thought of telling

me the truth. I was wrong, boy was I wrong. I was shocked top say the least. I thought he

was, but seriously? I could have never imagined this would happen. I thought a moment

and then decided that since he was being so honest I might as well get what I can.

--

"Why did you save me, Jacob?"

--

"I could say it was the right thing to do, but that wouldn't be the whole truth. I'll tell you

all of it soon, but right now I'm really surprised your not screaming or trying to run away."

He turned in his seat to look at me fully, his hand resting on the armrest near me.

--

"I'm not afraid of you." I whispered, I didn't want my voice to crack and make me seem

like I was actually afraid, because I wasn't. But, unfortunately, my voice did crack. He didn't

look convinced at my weak attempt, he looked sad.

--

"I would never, ever hurt you, Jade. I never could." His expression was one of fierce protectiveness.

He was protective over me. I felt safe with him, and I gave a slight smile, which he returned just as weakly.

--

"I'm holding you to that. I don't want to get hurt anymore." Why did I say that? My eyes drifted to

my lap then. Why did I have to sound so pathetic?

--

An extremely warm hand grabbed my chin lightly, lifting my face up to meet his gaze.

"I wont ever let him touch you again ,Jade I promise. He wont hurt you ever again. I wont

hurt you. Please don't be afraid." Jacobs husky voice gently pleaded with me. He thought

I was afraid of him?

--

"I'm not afraid of you, Jake. But we do need to get to school. Ill get another detention if I

miss 2nd period again." Jacob nodded at my suggestion and turned the car back on. He pulled

back onto the road and started toward the school again. He didn't say anything else, but he l

ooked like he still doubted that I wasn't afraid of him though.

--

"Well, this will be fun. My first official day as a body guard," he turned and winked at me,

his smile genuine now. "Man, I hate High School." His sigh started just as we pulled up

into the school parking lot.

--

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own characters**

**AN: sorry this is taking me forever to get these chapters out but I've been trying to get my grades up, which means no time on the computer.**

**But thank you to all the people that have been reading and reviewing since the Beging of this story.**

**Please Review!!!**

**~brokenrecord00982**


	7. Once

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**(Once)**

**Song:**

**(Whatever it takes by Lifehouse)**

* * *

"I said, 'is this really it?'" Jacob asked me as we walked into the lunch room.

It was the second time he had asked me this question, but I wasn't paying

attention. I was just so happy that I hadn't seen Carter yet. It could have

had something to do with the huge werewolf next to me, but, hey! It was

still an amazing feeling to not be afraid. Although, I do have something new

to be afraid of, something that even tops Carter. But I didn't want to think

about that right now.

--

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked just to aggravate him further.

Jacob was so fun to mess with. He glanced down at me, saw my smirk, and

then looked back up and glared at nothing in particular.

--

"Never mind," he growled, not looking at me.

--

_Well, then. Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have annoyed the kid. He seems to _

_have quiet the temper__._ I elbowed him in the side, trying to get hid attention so I

could apologize. He didn't even flinch as he continued to walk to the lunch line.

Humph. I walked after him, right at his side as he picked up a tray and filled it with

various items. He completely filled the tray, paid for the food -I didn't question

where he got his money- and continued on to an empty table. And again, I

followed.

--

He sat down with the tray, and as I sat too he wordlessly pushed a piece

of pizza toward me. I took it, not wanting to make him even madder by

complaining that I wasn't very hungry. I knew he wouldn't take 'no' for an

answer. I lifted the pizza to my mouth, taking a small bite, chewing quickly

then setting it right back down. I hated pizza, and I think he knew, by the

way his lips twitched just slightly. Stupid boy was finding this amusing.

--

_I guess he would find this hilarious, then_. I thought as I looked over to see

Sam Hansen approaching us.

--

"Hey, Jade." He said, smiling as he shook his blonde hair, moving his bangs

from in front of his eyes. Sam was known for his eyes, the clearest blue

imaginable. He stood right next to my chair, looking down at me with

his fathomless eyes.

--

"I was wondering if you're going with anyone to the snow ball dance.

And if you're not, would you like to go with me?" He asked casually, but

I could hear the note of uncertainty in his voice as he eyed Jacob. Jacobs's

lips twitched again, but this time into a frown. I smiled at this. I looked up

at Sam innocently, I hated having to use Sam for my own selfish game

but I just couldn't help it.

--

"Well, Sam-" I had started, but Jacob cut me off, silencing me instantly

with what he said.

--

"Sorry, kid. But, Jade here," he flashed me a smile, "won't be spending any

social event with you." He said, glaring at Sam. Jacobs's cocky reply, would

have infuriated any other person, but for some reason it made me happier.

I didn't smile though, I glared at him, and just because it made me happy

doesn't mean he should get the satisfaction of knowing that.

--

"I'm sorry, but who are you any-", Sam started, before Jacob so rudely

cut him off.

--

"Who I am to Jade, is none of you're concern, kid. Understand what I'm

saying'? So back off." His voice was mocking, but I could clearly hear the

commanding undertone in his voice, as could Sam. I swore I heard him

gulp loudly.

--

He shrugged at me innocently. I turned to look at a very intimidated looking

Sam. He didn't say anything, just smiled a tight smile and nodded, turning

abruptly and walking away fast. I whipped my head around to glare at Jacob

again. He smirked at me triumphantly. UGH! Okay, I take it back. I don't like

his confidence, it's extremely annoying.

--

I stood from the table, pushing my chair in, and then started to walk

out of the lunchroom. Completely intending on gracefully and dramatically

walking from the room, but, oh no! That didn't happen at all. I didn't get

farther then a couple feet when a warm hand caught my wrist. I snapped

my head around to glare at him, ignoring his pleading look and shaking

his hand off me.

--

I continued walking out of the lunch room like I planned, heading to history

earlier then I usually do. I could tell Jacob was fallowing me, but I knew he

would anyway, so it didn't really matter to me that much. I kept walking as

if I didn't know he was there. La la la. This is me not seeing you. I made it

to the class room door but didn't go in.

--

I turned around, and as expected, Jacob was standing there. He stared

at the ground as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Good. I hope he felt

ashamed. I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his apology.

--

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have gone all possessive like that. But in a

way its kind of my job, you know?" He said sheepishly. I knew the question

was rhetorical but I really had the urge to answer anyway.

--

"No, Jacob. I really have no clue what you're talking about." I stated, glaring

at him again. Okay maybe I was over doing it a bit, but I was mad, and the

red haze around my vision was better when you yelled through it. So that's

exactly what I did.

--

He sighed.

--

"This whole thing with you, it's pretty much my job to protect you!" He

exclaimed.

--

"That wasn't protecting me, Jacob! That was a jealous possessive guy

thing that you thought you had the right to say!" I shot back, giving him a

dirty look; which he returned.

--

"I have every right to say that, Jade!"

--

"Says who; because I know for a fact that I never gave you permission."

He opened his mouth, before quickly shutting it again. _That's right, kid! You've _

_got nothing!_

_--_

He grunted exasperatedly, and then turned to walk away. What the hell?

No, no, no. He was not getting out of this that easily. I wanted an

explanation and to hell I wasn't going to get one.

--

His strides were long; I had to practically run after him. He walked right

out one of the back entrances, heading towards his car. The old red car stood

out to me then all the others did. I knew there was something about that car

but I couldn't think what it was.

--

He walked straight to his car but didn't get in, he just leaned lightly against

the hood; starring at me as I approached. I walked toward him but stopped

about ten feet away. I looked down at the ground, I suddenly felt bad for yelling

at him before. I knew the way he was looking at me should have angered me, the

way he glared at me like I was just some common bug on his shoe, but I couldn't

help but think that's what I really was.

--

"I _am _afraid of you." I admitted in a whisper. I knew he would hear. I saw as his

feet shifted, but he didn't move, and I didn't look up. I had no desire to see the

expression on his face. I knew he would see me as the scared little girl that would

run at the sight of anything different. Just like any other human. And maybe I was,

maybe I can't be the fearless type of friend that he really needs. Its probably better

that he thinks little of me like everyone else does. It makes it easier when people leave.

--

He said nothing, as if he thought I would continue. I didn't want to. This day had taken

an extremely harsh turn since it started. I knew I had made a false reaction this

morning, but I hadn't wanted to upset him.

--

"Maybe I can't accept the paranormal." I continued reluctantly.

--

"You have a choice in this." I wasn't expecting his cold response. I wasn't used to

that kind of harshness in Jacob's voice. His usual happy demeanor was gone

and over taken by an older, more mature one. This wasn't what I was used to and

I didn't have an immediate reaction.

--

"I don't feel like I do anymore," I said after a moment. I knew that wasn't the

answer he wanted, but I had no other one. I selfishly wanted to be strong

for him, but after my experiences with men, I've learned to just let them

believe I didn't stand a chance against them. I could have stood against

Carter in some way. But in this case with Jacob, I was helpless; physical

and emotional alike.

--

"I'm no burden to you, Jade; if you don't want me here, I'll leave." The

promise in his voice and eyes was so strong. I could identify a note of

defeat in his honoring voice. He would do it, I knew that. I knew he would

leave, but would he stay away? Would I really want him to? Then it

dawned on me, why was I listening to anything he was saying? He was

a werewolf, a killer. I've heard all the legends. I know what his kind does.

--

"You're lying!" I yelled accusingly. I backed away from him, slowly.

--

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying." He said, stepping toward me

but stopping as he saw the fear in my eyes. This was just another one of

his games, acting all innocent, he was playing with me. He could kill me at

any moment. My fear doubled and I stumbled back again.

--

"This is just some sick werewolf trick, isn't it?" I asked, practically in hysterics

now as I started backing away more and more. My irrational behavior was

spiraling out of control. That's it, I've finally snapped. My eyes were full of

unshed tears as I thought about how badly this could end.

--

But as I watched Jacob, his eyes were ridden with hurt and anger. He

advanced toward me, ignoring my fear, and with ever step he took I took one

fast step back, trying to keep myself at a safe distance from him. This wasn't

working.

--

"You think I'm trying to trick you?" He asked incredulously. The hurt in his eyes

expanded, while I watched this there was a distinct ache in my chest that

wouldn't go away. As I tried to grasp at the logic in this situation my mind wouldn't

stop telling me to run. But I knew enough about wild animals to know not to run

away, or show fear, but it was too late for the second one.

--

"Yes, you are trying to trick me. What do you want from me; my trust? Well, you

had it, now just finish what Carter started already." The tears finally fell over,

sliding down my face like water bursting from a dam. They were coming in a

ceaseless amount.

--

This felt like the greatest betrayal I've ever experienced; worse then my

father, worse then my mother, worse then Carter even. It felt like with

every harsh thing I said to him, a piece of my soul was being thrown

through a wood chipper.

--

I dropped to my knees, falling to his feet as the sobs racking through my body.

My hands hit the ground then, holding me up by my arms. Exhaustion ran through

me, this was it. So why wasn't he doing anything. He had won, he made me

trust him. I hope he's happy now.

--

"You win." I sobbed, finally looking up at him, his face contorted in pain as he

watched me. I watched helplessly as he hesitantly, slid down in front of me.

I didn't dare move.

--

"I didn't win, Jade. If anything, I've lost." He whispered, reaching toward me,

but stopped as I flinched. His eyes glistened, no anger was left in him, nothing

but the old sadness I had seen in him as a wolf and the new sadness I see in

him now, mingling together into one.

--

"I could never hurt you, why can't you understand that?" He asked just as

hopeless as me. He shut his eyes tightly trying to force back his own tears. I

didn't answer. My hysterics were fading as I watched him.

--

_My God! What was I doing? _The logical side of my brain finally came back, hitting

me like a train. This man had saved me on multiple occasions and here I was

accusing him of trying to kill me. Here I was, hurting him. I am the stupidest

person I know…

--

I didn't care if this was dangerous; I didn't care if he was a werewolf and

that he could probably kill me with one swing. I owed this boy my life.

--

I sat back up on my knees, seeing that his eyes were still closed, a few stray

tears leaking from him eyes. It nearly broke my heart seeing that expression

on his face as I crawled toward him slowly. He must have heard me move,

because he opened his eyes, they widened as he saw me moving toward him.

--

_Ya' know what? Screw this! _I thought as I threw myself at him. He caught me

automatically, and before he could push me away or refuse me I wrapped my

arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as I could. I buried my face in his s

houlder and sighed as his arms wrapped around me as well.

--

"I'm so sorry that I have brain damage." I mumbled into his neck. Now that all

the irrational thoughts had left I felt suddenly embarrassed of my emotional flip

out. He laughed unexpectedly, shaking me with his loud chuckling.

--

"I was thinking that you might have brain damage if you hadn't reacted

that way at least once. I knew a girl who was like that." I noticed the pretense

and the sadness but didn't ask. He would tell me if he wanted to. I was just

surprised he wasn't mad at me. I would have been.

--

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered once his laughter had died down

completely. The serious tone of his voice caught me off guard. I moved away

slightly so I could look him in the eye and said the one thing that was truer

right now then anything else.

--

"I forgive you."

--

He smiled his normal, Jacob smile. His eyes lighting up like a kids on

Christmas, as he watched me smile along with him. The smallest things

made him so happy, which made me happy. Something triggered in

my mind then, something I had completely forgotten about.

--

"Jacob, you do know that we're sitting in the middle of the high school

parking lot right?" I asked, trying not to laugh. If someone where to

happen to find us, this certain situation may look a bit compromising.

--

He looked around us, noticing the same thing, then quickly stood;

me still in his arms; walking over to his car. He opened his door with

one hand as the other held me up. He sat down in the driver seat,

moving me over his body to set me in the passenger seat. I looked at

him amazed. This kid was flippen' strong. When he saw my face he

smirked and then took his keys from his pocket and started the car.

The engine revved as he pulled out of his parking lot and sped down

the road and away from the school.

--

He turned on the radio and an unfamiliar song came on. Jacob

seemed to know it though, he sung softly along to the words as

I watched him.

--

**A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

**She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

--

I listened to the music flow and Jacobs's deep voice hit each key, and

him sing each word as if he knew it by heart. I turned away from him

to look out the window, watching the green and brown flashes go by

as he drove me to an unknown place. I never asked him where we

were going, and I really could care less. I learned that hard way that

I should trust him; I wasn't going to second guess his decisions now.

--

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over**

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

--

As the song came to a close I finally looked away from the window

and over to Jacob again; he was watching me out of the corner of

his eye, but once I turned to him fully he just turned his head toward

me. His expression was unreadable in my opinion. So many mixed

emotions swam in his eyes, flowing into one another like rivers leading

out into the ocean. All the emotions went together, but I just couldn't

see the big picture.

--

I tried to smile at him, attempting to read his face, but he didn't smile

back. His eyes bore into mine so intensely I had to look away. My eyes

shifted back to the window, watching as the scenery around me started

to become more familiar. We were heading toward my house, well, that

answered my earlier question. I just wish that wasn't where we were

going. I knew my mother wouldn't be home, but if she came home to find

Jacob there, she would never let me live it down. That or she would hit on

him or something; I feel pity on the poor fool if that were to happen.

--

My mother acts more like a teenager then I do. It's sad in a way,

how she always flirts with men that are half her age. And in another way

it's extremely disgusting. The way she had always flirted with Carter and

how Carter had gotten on the old hags good side made it just that much

easier for him to do what he wanted. So when I started to come home with

bruises, she never even stopped to think about them. She didn't care because

she was screwing the kid. She couldn't tell.

--

"Why are we going to my house?" I asked Jacob, not turning from the window.

--

"Well, for one: I'm starving; and two: I'm sick of sleeping in the woods."

His statement made my head turn instantly.

--

"You have been sleeping in the woods?!" The anger in my voice surprised

even me as I practically yelled it at him. He startled and looked at me as if

I were crazy. I already knew I was. He should get used to it.

--

"Yes… Where else would I sleep? Besides, it's not like I get cold or anything."

He said nonchalantly, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing;

that was horrid, he shouldn't have to stay outside. Where was his family?

--

"Jacob where is you're family?" I asked cautiously. He turned to me

and said the one thing I really wasn't expecting.

--

"La Push, Washington." He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders

again. I swear, I almost fell off the seat, ya know, if the belt wasn't

holding me _onto_ the seat and all.

--

"What?!" I screeched. Looking at him wide eyed. That was all the

way across the country! "How the hell did you end up in Maine?"

I questioned angrily. How long had he been on his own? How

long has he had to spend his nights out side? To say I was

furious was an understatement. Stupid kid is going to get

himself killed.

--

"Long story, short, I had some family problem. I needed to

get out of there, so that's what I did, I left. I've been gone

for about a month if not maybe more." Again he said with all

that annoying nonchalance. More then a month?! How could

he be living outside for that long? What was so bad that made

him leave?

--

Something was nagging in the back of my mind. Something

Jacob had said… "I knew a girl like that once." How he said it in

such a sad way. Was that his girlfriend? Had she known about him

being a werewolf? Did she not think of him the same way after that

and just dump him? He left because of her… I knew that for sure.

--

I didn't mention my thoughts to Jacob.

--

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching over to touch my hand. I pulled

it away before he could; I realized that I shouldn't be reacting

this way as I saw his confused face. He wasn't my boyfriend or

anything; I shouldn't be getting mad over this. But for some

odd reason I couldn't help it.

--

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking away from him again.

--

"It's alright, Jade; where here anyway. You can make up for

it by making me a sammich." He smiled a very cheesy smile at

me, making me smile in return. I laughed at the way he said

sandwich. He was so immature about some things. I got out of

the car and started walking up the sidewalk to my house, not

even waiting for him. I knew he would be following anyway.

No need to make myself wait for someone that can walk

faster then I can run. Pointless.

--

I got to the front door and bent down to get the key out from

under the eve. I successfully got the key and then unlocked the

door, pushing it open and walking inside. I left the door open

for Jacob and heard it close a moment later. I walked to the

kitchen silently asking Jacob to follow me, I couldn't hear him

walking but I knew he was there.

--

I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. "What

do you want on you're sandwich?" I asked while I stuck my

whole head into the big fridge, trying to see what variety of

meats and cheeses we had. I made a grab for the ham and

mayo for mine.

--

"That's good." He stated cheerfully from behind me, I didn't

know he was there so I ended up jumping and smacking my

head on the fridge, then falling backwards into him. He caught

me and picked me up fast, apologizing over and over again. He

set me on the kitchen counter, running back to the fridge and

frantically pressing the ice button on the freezer door. The ice came

out fast and he was hopping up and down trying to gram the ice

before it hit the floor.

--

The site was just too hilarious to not laugh at! To see a man

that size jumping up and down as he tried to lean over and grab

ice that was flying out of the fridge like one of those machines that fire

baseballs at a batting cage, it was just priceless.

--

I burst into fits of laughter, almost falling off of the counter as

I tried to hold myself together. Jacob turned around and watched me

as I laughed at him, he dropped all the ice in his hands, but I noticed

that most of them were melted anyway so pretty much he was just

flinging water across my whole kitchen. He looked me right in the eyes,

silencing my giggles, as he started to stalk toward me.

--

I moved over on the counter, pushing myself toward the sink and

grabbing the spray nozzle, turning on the water and aiming the nozzle

at him; my hand on the trigger that would send the water spraying right

into his face. He paused for a moment, smiling at me; he didn't think I

would do it.

--

"You don't have the guts to do it." He stated confidently, arrogantly.

--

"Take one more step and I guess we'll see, hmm." I smiled daringly,

cocking an eyebrow up at him. He snorted and took a deliberate

step toward me. I pressed on the trigger and the water shot at him,

hitting him square in the face and as I moved the handle it rand

down his shirt, soaking his entire chest. I let go of the trigger

and the water stopped.

--

Jacob was starring at me, sputtering out water and standing there

in shock. I smirked at him and his shock wavered. He smirked devilishly

and started to come toward me again. Before I could even think

about spraying him again he had the nozzle out of my hand and

there was water pouring down the top of my head. I gasped,

screeching as the water kept raining over me, soaking my shirt

also. It stopped suddenly and I looked up at Jacob. He smiled

triumphantly at me.

--

I grabbed a hold of his shirt, yanking him toward me with

force I didn't even know I possessed. He fell forward catching

himself with his hands on the counter on either side of my

waist, finally making him eye level with me.

--

"You are so going to pay for that" I growled, before noticing

how close we really were. My expression melted and my eyes

widened.

--

His face was only a couple inches from mine, his brown eyes staring

into my grey orbs. That mixed expression was on his face again, he

looked sad, yet happy at the same time. A burning excitement

was what I saw.

--

I lifted my hand up to his face, cupping his warm cheek. The contrast

of temperature between our skins was so prominent that it made

me gasp. It felt as though he was running a high fever or something

of the kind. He wasn't smiling anymore; his intense gaze was one

of seriousness. He was trying not to scare me; I could tell that he

didn't want to make me fear him again. I don't know how I

could. What would prove that?

--

He moved his head closer to mine slightly, his nose brushed mine

lightly. I watched his eyes drift to my lips and then back up to

my eyes. Maybe that would prove that I wasn't afraid… I leaned

closer, our lips mere millimeters away. Be fore I could move any

further he spoke.

--

"I don't want to push you, Jade. I don't want to freak you out."

He mumbled his bottom lip brushed against my top lip lightly,

burning it. In a fantastic way. All I wanted in that moment was

for him to kiss me, to just move an inch and start the burning

all over again. I don't think I have wanted anything more in my

life. And that scared me more then a werewolf kissing me in the

first place.

--

"Just kiss me, Jake." I pleaded, my lip brushing his lightly again.

--

He didn't hesitate anymore, his whole body moved as he pressed

his mouth against mine. The burning erupted around me, starting

at my lips and moving to my toes, acting on instinct I wrapped my

arms around his neck, intertwining my fingers in his hair; pulling

myself closer to him. I sat up straighter trying to get to him more.

His lips moved over mine in unfamiliar ways but I caught on

quickly, moving my lips with his.

--

His tongue slipped out of his lips, running over my bottom

lip lightly, making me gasp. He took that advantage and pushed

his tongue into my mouth, touching mine slightly, his taste was

so amazing that I gasped a second time. His tongue rolled over

mine trying to get me to react. I quickly did, gently running my

tongue over his; he made a soft purring sound in the back of

his throat urging me on.

--

I ran my hands through his dark hair trying to bring him closer,

I tilted my head slightly giving me better access to his mouth,

his lips started to move rougher over mine; his hands moved to

my waist, pulling me closer to him then I had been before, my

chest was now pressed into his. He was standing in front of me

so he pushed my knees apart so he could stand in between

them, bringing us closer.

--

My breathing was almost completely out of control and Jacob

could tell. He started to pull away from me to let me catch my

breath. His tongue left my mouth before I could protest, but as

his lips began to move, I grabbed onto his bottom lip with my teeth,

pulling lightly on it before letting go and giving it a lick. Jacob growled

and pulled away completely.

--

I gasped in mouth full after mouth full of air, until my breathing was

back to normal. His eyes were like fire; excited and dangerous. He

smiled hugely at me leaning in and giving me another gentle kiss.

I laughed lightly at how ridiculous we probably looked. It's a great

thing that my mom wont be coming home anytime soo-

--

"What the hell is this?!" an outraged voice screamed.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as usual. My plot and additional characters but twilight characters are all SM's. And well i also dont own the song.

AN: thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. And if you guys thought that Jade and Bella's reactions were similar, a lot of that will be explained later on in the story. So bare with me people please.

Review please!!!!

The more i get the faster i update.

Advice is always welcome if you have any. Suggestions about the Characters are welcome also. thanks everyone!!

~~Brokenrecord00982


	8. Scars

**Important! If you haven't already notice, the rating for this story has been changed. I've been thinking of changing it since the beginning, and now it seems that this is what needs to happen for the story to play out as it needs to. And if any of you are disappointed that the rating is now M, I'm sorry for that. But it is necessary for my story. And a WARNING to anyone that is offended by sexual content, but this chapter does have it and the rest of the story will have it as well. Anyway.. sorry for my rant... **

** On with the story!!!****

* * *

**

Chapter eight:

**(Scars)**

**Song:**

**(Run, don't walk by Hey Monday)**

* * *

"There is a p-perfectly good reason as to w-why you're

looking upon this very interesting s-scene." I stuttered

out, staring at my mother in shock. She wasn't supposed

to be home yet, not for another five hours to be exact. My

god, we probably looked horrible right now. Our hair and

shirts completely soaked through and we were just in a

major lip lock.

--

"I really don't think there is one, Jade." My mother argued,

she wasn't glaring anymore, she was smirking. She eyed

Jacob up and down like a piece of meat. I pushed him back

quickly and stood in front of him, trying to hide him away the

best I could; which is not very well considering his size.

--

The man at my mother's side smiled weirdly at me, his eyes

dropping to my chest and his grin widening. I followed his

gaze, and noticing my shirt was pretty much see-through.

Of all the days to not wear a bra, I had to pick this one… I

quickly covered myself with my arms and glared menacingly

at the man. What was he, 40? Pedophile much?

--

"John, stop staring at my daughter's chest," my mother

commanded the weird guy, just as Jacob growled, low, deep

and warningly. The man noticeably flinched, and it wasn't

because if he didn't stop my mom wouldn't sleep with him,

no, it was because if he didn't stop Jacob would probably

quite literally kill him.

--

"Mom, what are you doing home?" I asked hesitantly,

trying to remove the grimace from my face. That guy was

really starting to creep me out, I swear, he just licked his

lips. Ugh! A shiver racked through my body. Eww!

--

"The question really is, is why you and Jacob were going to

second base in my kitchen," her eye brow raised quizzically,

her smirk never wavering and her eyes alight with mischief.

Man this woman has problems.

--

"See the funny thing about that is-" she's got me there. I

didn't have an excuse, and she knew it. Her smirk grew

more pronounced. She laughed lightly to herself. My

grimace turned into a glare automatically. She was really

having fun with this.

--

"I came home to get my overnight bag," she stated after

a moment of awkward silence. My glare increased.

"Again?" There was no warmth in my voice, every guilty

feeling I had before was completely gone now. I was now

the one giving the accusing looks. She was always going out

with random guys, and even though I resent her, I still

would never want something bad to happen to her. I was

afraid that something was going to happen, and this guy

was sending off extremely bad vibes.

--

"My life is no concern to you, Jade. I don't need to explain

myself," her eyes narrowed at me for a moment, then

relaxed. "I've got what I need, I'll see you in a couple days

at the most," she sighed, glancing at Jacob and me once

more before leaving the room; her guy of the day fallowing

behind like a good puppy.

--

"I love you too, Mom," I muttered, glaring angrily down

at the tiled floor. I tried pushing the hot sting of tears away.

And for once, I actually succeeded. I felt the heat of Jacob

before he actually touched me, then his warm arms were

wrapped tightly around my waist; not tight enough to hurt,

just tight enough to hold me together.

--

"She'll be okay," his husky voice whispered, the sound

vibrated through my ears and instantly calmed me, but

I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to be angry. I

steeped forward out of his embrace and wrapped my

own arms around myself.

--

"Uhm, we should probably dry our cloths," I suggested

feebly, heading towards the stairs without waiting for his

answer. He would follow, I couldn't hear him, but I knew he

was there. I practically ran up the stair, not pausing and

went straight to my bedroom. My old door swung open easily,

and I stepped in slowly.

--

I heard the door close gently behind me, I continued on into

my room, and walked briskly over to my dresser. I pulled out the

second drawer –ignoring Jacob for the moment- and grabbing a

fresh shirt. I slammed the drawer shut a little harder than I

probably should have, but I didn't care.

--

"Give me your shirt," I mumbled to Jacob, as I turned toward him.

He didn't argue or protest like I thought he might. He just gave

me a sad look and crossed his arms over his waist and pulled

his shirt off. I was stunned briefly at the sight.

--

Amazing, it was an understatement to describe Jacob's body.

His tall frame was lined thick muscles. His wide shoulders

completely packed with them, and his abs stuck out nicely into

a carefully crafted six-pack. His dark skin clenched as Jacob's arm

reached up and ran a hand through his hair. And then I noticed just

how toned he really was. He looked like he could be completely

rock-solid with all this muscle.

--

My eyes ran across him slowly, trying to take in every detail.

His big arms just as packed with muscle as the rest of him, his

wide shoulders, and toned abs, all the way down to his hips were

the distinct V-line ran and was cut off by his low riding jeans. My

eyes caught on the happy trail coming down from his belly button

and I finally remembered what I was doing.

--

My eyes snapped up to his instantly, my cheeks growing red

with embarrassment. But when our eyes met, his weren't

accusing or cocky, or even amused, no. He was starring at

me with the same expression I guessed must be on my face.

I realized my shirt was still pretty see-through a little too late.

I didn't try to cover myself though, I didn't feel like a piece

of meat under his gave, and I didn't feel like I needed to

cover up.

--

Jacob's eyes leisurely ran up my body until our eyes met.

His dark eyes seemed to be a lighter brown than usual and

his perfect smile came upon his face. I felt myself respond to

him automatically, a smile creeping on to my own face.

--

"Here," I started grabbing his shirt from him. "I'll uhm, go

take these down stairs," I started as I moved to walk past him.

I didn't make it to the door, though. Jacobs arm flashed out and

caught me around the waist, pulling me back into him. My

breathing stopped and I stiffened up, before finally relaxing.

--

"What are you doing?" My voice quivered slightly, and a shiver

ran up my spine as his hand trailed over my ribs. He pulled my

back tightly against his chest, and I felt his hot breath blow

out across my skin. He took a deep breath, breathing me in.

Another shiver racked through my body when he ran his

nose along my collarbone.

--

"Jake?"

--

"I think we should even out the playing field a bit," he

suggested, his hand slowly moving down my ribs till

he finally reached the hem of my shirt. He fondled the

material for a moment, pausing as I gasped, and then

carefully slipped his hand under it.

--

"This needs to come off," he stated, his usual husky

voice an octave lower than normal. His voice was

rough and deep, it excited me in a strange way, and

in that moment all I wanted to do was oblige with his

request. I wanted to do anything he said. "You're so

soft." he whispered, his voice coming out as more of

a moan.

--

"Jake," I felt like every coherent thought was

tumbling out of my head, turning my insides to

water and drowning me slowly in the blissful obis

that is Jacob Black. It's a slow way to die, but a

very enjoyable one.

--

"Please? It's only fair," he continued, ignoring me

and moving both of his hands up under my shirt,

taking it with them and pulling it to my ribs. A shock

ran through me, jolting me into reality of the situation. _I _

_can't be doing this! No, no, no!_

--

"Jacob stop" I yelled, my voice coming out a lot louder than

I had intended, I started to struggle in his arms. I knew

a logical part of my mind was telling me to calm down; that

this wasn't the same as last time. That this was Jake, Jake

was safe. Jake wouldn't ever hurt me.

--

"Jade! What's wrong?!"

--

"Let me go! Please, please!" He released me immediately; I

felt the heat of his body leave mine as he stepped away. I

tumbled forward onto the floor, my body shook desperately.

_It's not like last time. It won't happen again. Jake will help, he'll _

_make it go away. _

--

"Jade?"

--

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." I cried, the stinging of tears

overwhelmed me and dry sobs made my body shake eve more.

I tried to control myself, thinking about how much this must be

freaking Jake out, how bad this must look. I didn't want to

scare the best thing that has ever happened to me off.

--

"I'm sorry," I said again, more calmly now, moving into

a sitting position and running my hands along my face,

brushing away the tears. I knew Jake was standing over

me, his shadow feel in front of me, and he seemed to be

slumped over slightly. He moved around me and kneeled

in front of me. His expression was one of fear and concern,

his body shaking slightly.

--

"Jay, what was that?" He asked hesitantly, moving his hand

forward and brushing some left-over tears away from my face.

I shook my head slightly, not wanting to tell him, and yet

wanting him to know everything. I just didn't know how to

tell him. I opted for the simple reasoning.

--

"It's because of everything that happened with Carter and I,"

I mumbled quietly, tilting my head into his hand trying to find

comfort in him. He looked confused for a moment, and then

understanding graced his face. His eyes were sad, yet

furious at the same time after that. He turned his head

away from me and glared at nothing in particular.

--

"He should never have touched you," he growled, venom

dripping off of every word. His hand clenched at his side and

his arms started to shake violently.

--

"Calm down, Jake," I cautioned softly, setting my hand on his

arm lightly. His arms started to slow in their shaking automatically,

and then continued slowing until they stopped completely.

--

"I could kill him," he stated bitterly, looking me in the eyes. The

intensity of his look and the sincerity behind it made me

absolutely sure that if he had the chance he would do just that.

He could kill Carter, and the truth behind that triggered something

in me, I instantly knew that I wouldn't even attempt to stop him,

if anything I would cheer him on…

--

"I wouldn't stop you," I admitted, moving closer to him, and

brushing my hands up his still bare chest. Forgetting momentarily

about Carter, Jake shivered lightly, holding my hands to him. Our

eyes locked, and his unusually light eyes grew back into their

deep brown.

--

"I would do anything to keep you safe, Jade," he whispered, pulling

me to him more, to the point of me actually sitting on his lap. I was

facing him; our heads bowed together, my forehead brushing his. We

were so close, our breaths mingling together. I nodded slowly,

showing that I understood him and believed him. I knew he would,

without a doubt. Not out of cruelty like Carter would, but out of

protectiveness. It was the only word that really showed what he

was doing. He protects me because he has to. Jakes eyes relaxed

more and his soft smile lightened my heart.

--

Slowly, very carefully, his face moved closer to mine; his shaggy

hair resting on my forehead and his nose brushing mine. He

hesitated momentarily, our eyes still locked but he looked

troubled now. He was afraid I would have another panic

attack. . . He thought he would do something wrong, he

didn't want to push me.

--

I didn't want hesitation, though. I wanted him to know

that I'm not afraid of him.

--

My hands moved from his chest to his shoulders slowly,

my hands curled over his muscled flesh and I pressed

up on them abruptly. My mouth connected with his, Jake

was shocked, and for a second he was motionless, then

he came alive. His mouth was moving still hesitantly

against mine, his lips moving softly and slowly. My arms

wrapped around his neck as my hands wove through

his hair; I tugged softly on the dark silk, urging him on.

--

He made a low groaning sound, and pressed his mouth

harder into mine, his control slipping more by the second,

his mouth started to move more roughly over mine and

I relished in the change. My tongue ran lightly over his

bottom lip, begging for entrance and he instantly

granted it. Our tongues intertwined, sensually tracing

each others. His taste overwhelmed me; his rich spicy

sweet taste intoxicated me.

--

I scarcely remembered him moving, but then my back

collided with the soft mattress of my bed. Jake had one

arm level with my head, holding himself above me, as his

other trailed along my waist, again finding the hem of my T-shirt.

My hands that had this whole time stayed in his hair, moved

above my head, giving him silent permission. I know he won't push

me far. He won't try anything I wouldn't want. The cold cloth of my

damp shirt ran along my waist, gliding over my ribs, where it paused.

Jake broke away from me, staring intently into my eyes.

--

"You don't have to do anything, Jade. I would never make you,"

he said, his voice still thick and husky from our actions. I smiled

at him slightly and stretched my arms up for emphasis. His

eyes darkened considerably at the motion. He took in a very

deep breath, holding it for a long minute and then let it out.

I watched him carefully; he seemed to be trying to gain control

of his actions. Then finally he lifted the dreaded shirt up and

over my head, my long blonde hair falling around my shoulders.

--

Jacob gasped, his breath fanning against my chest as he

stared. His mouth was partially open, and his eyes were

glazed slightly. I knew I wasn't perfect, but I also knew that

I wasn't exactly awful either. Being blessed with a slim body

and curves in the right places, something my mother gave me

that I actually liked. It was the scares along my body though,

which is what I thought had made him stop. Long, short,

jagged, and straight white lines were spread across my

torso and the area above my breasts.

--

"Jade," He whispered, his eyes taking me all in, his hand

reached out and traced one of the jagged scars, lightly

running the plains of my torso, over every scar he could see. I

didn't move at all, letting him discover me. I didn't want him to be

disgusted with me; I didn't want him to think that I'm nothing but

damaged goods. And just as the thought crossed my mind, Jacob

pulled it away again.

--

"You're so beautiful," he said lovingly, his eyes finally falling to my

breasts, the only part of my torso unmarked by my horrible past. His

fingers ran along the valley between them softly, barely touching at

all. "Perfect," his voice was very wistful, and his Adams-apple

bobbed up and down quickly as he swallowed.

--

"I'm not," I protested, almost automatically.

--

"Yes," he said softly, "you really are. You're perfect for me, in

every way," he promised, his voice so sincere that it was

impossible to not believe him. I smiled shyly at him,

looking away. The one thing he got wrong is that, that can't

be possible. It can't be possible, because that how I feel

about him. He can't feel that way about me.

--

I looked back over at him slowly, his eyes smoldering, his

dark orbs pulling me to him. His face moved down to mine

again, his mouth brushing mine, as light as a moth's wing.

He paused there, teasing me. On impulse my head tilted up

and captured his lips with mine, one of my hands moving

from above my head to grip his hair firmly, my nails

running against his scalp.

--

I felt him smile against my lips; I guess I gave him the

reaction he wanted. I ignored his smug smile, my

tongue flipping out and running across his lips, and

as he went to open his mouth I pulled back, closing mine.

A growl escaped Jacob's throat, the sound rumbling through

his whole body. It was my turn to smile smugly. He pressed

harder on me, pushing the back of my head into the soft

pillow from the pressure.

--

After a few moments of him unsuccessfully trying to get my mouth

to open I could tell he was getting annoyed. His hand gripped my

hip firmly pulling our waists together, and grinding me against him, the

urge to gasp was almost impossible to overlook, but if I reacted, he

would win. So I kept my mouth closed and did the only thing I

could. I fought back. I pushed my hips up against his roughly,

rougher than he had been. I hitched my leg up around his hip,

increasing the friction on him. The distinct bulge in the front of his

pants proved that I was winning.

--

Jake growled again, not liking my game, yet relishing in the

pressure all at the same time. Trying to level the playing field

a little more, his gripped the back of my other thigh, yanking

it up and over his hip, completely lifting my lower section

off the bed. His hand went back to holding my hip and

grinding me, the new angle caused the most delicious

friction. A warm feeling flowed all over my body, making

my own hips grind into him harder.

--

Now that I had my legs around him, and Jake didn't

need to use his hand on my hip as much, he started to

glide it across the skin on my abdomen to my ribs,

brushing the underside of my breasts lightly, a shiver

racked through my body causing a low moan to come

from Jake. His mouth started to move even more

fiercely over mine, then his hand was covering my

breast, his calloused thumb running roughly over

the peek of my nipple, just as his hips started to

grind into me with a dizzying pace and pressure. I

couldn't help it, a cry wrenched its way out of my

throat, a sound I've never heard come from my

mouth.

--

Jake took that advantage, pushing his tongue into my

mouth, and rolling his over mine, his hand still moving

roughly over my nipple and his thrust turning harder; the

material of our jeans causing amazing friction. Moans I

didn't even recognize as my own, came out of my mouth

endlessly and were muffled my Jacob's mouth over mine.

My hand moved from above my head and clamped onto the

back of Jake's shoulder, my other hand tugging at his hair.

My nails dug into the skin of his shoulder, and as Jake

increased the friction of our bodies, my breathing become

more and more heavy and my nails scratched down his

back leaving temporary welts. Hi back arched in passion and

moaned louder than I had ever heard and buried his

head into my neck, licking and sucking at the

skin there.

--

"Jade," He groaned out.

--

I knew what would happen if we continued like this, I

knew we wouldn't be able to stop if we didn't stop now.

My heart beat was going a mile a minute, and my body

was calling me an idiot and telling me not to stop, but

the more logical side –my mind- told me that I wasn't

ready for this. That if I didn't stop now, things would

go too far.

--

"Jake," I called, my voice coming out breathy, practically

a moan. Jacob groaned at the sound and pressed

harder into me, increasing the friction and for a

moment, I almost didn't want to stop him, my body

was screaming at me not to stop. I couldn't listen

to that now.

--

"Jake, stop," I said a little louder, a bit more steady.

--

"Why?" he growled, I knew he wasn't angry, but extremely

turned on. I pulled on his hair, pulling his face away from

my neck so he could look me in the eye. His eye lids were

halfway down, his face cast with shadows, and his half

lidded eyes were glazed with lust and love, as he stared at me.

--

"We need to stop," I explained, still very breathless.

Jacobs was now looking at me, but he never ceased the

incredible friction he was causing. His body moved almost

automatically, tuning in with mine, and giving my body

what it wants.

--

"Why?" he asked again, his own mind not yet back to reality.

--

"I- I'm not ready for this," I admitted, trying to unwrap my legs

from Jake's hips, trying to decrease some of the distraction. I didn't

need to; Jake slowed and gently untangled us, and rolling off me,

turning me and pulling my back into his chest.

--

"Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly, he hadn't said anything after my

admittance, and I just assumed he would be angry for stopping me,

part of me already knowing he wasn't, but the other part

wanted to make sure.

--

"Of course I'm not mad; I just can't believe I pushed you like that.

I didn't mean to, I won't do it again," he explained, pulling me

tighter into his back, our legs curling together.

--

"You didn't push me, Jake. I wanted it, I did, It's just after everything,

I didn't want to rush into anything," I tried to explain, reaching

behind me and pulling his hand intertwining our hands. I pulled

his arm over my waist resting both our hands on my hip, my

arm lying across him.

--

"I'm still sorry," he continued.

--

"Don't be." I commanded, teasingly, rubbing the back of his hand

with my finger tips. A yawn escaped me, before I could stop it, this

whole day had been completely tiring, and I was just now feeling

the effects. I looked over at the digital clock by my bed, noticing

it was already 11:30 P.M. Wow. I yawned again compulsively.

Jacob wrapped his arm more tightly around me.

--

"Go to sleep, Sweetheart," he whispered, his husky voice still

sending shivers down my body. My eyes started to droop at

his command and I nodded sleepily.

--

"Night, Jakey," I mumbled, my eyes closing to the sound of his

light-hearted laughter.

--

"Night, Jay," he kissed my cheek lovingly, then whispered one

last thing to me before the darkness consumed me completely.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I myself own nothing but the plot and additional characters I add. Oh! I don't own the songs either.**

**AN: Yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but in my defense I barely even got any reviews last time, I was very disappointed.**

**Don't disappoint me this time guys. Please!**

**Anyway, You know what to do!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!! :D**


	9. Father

**WARNING!!!!**

**This chapter contains adult content Including:**

**Mild violence & A short sequence of sexuality.**

**You've been warned. :D**

* * *

Breaking Point Chapter 9

**(Father)**

**Song:**

**(Home by Three Days Grace)**

* * *

_**"Little girl, little girl" he taunted, his wicked **_

_**grey eyes starring back at me, the **_

_**resemblance between his eyes and mine **_

_**was almost unbearable. The hatred and **_

_**devilish brutality behind his silver irises **_

_**was completely contemptuous. "You **_

_**want to be saved, don't you?" His mock **_

_**sympathy made me want to cry.**_

_**--**_

_**"Please don't," I pleaded. My adolescent **_

_**voice was just a squeak on the edge of **_

_**hysteria. I could see myself, my six year **_

_**old body trembling uncontrollably; my curly **_

_**white blonde hair sticking to my face from my **_

_**tears. My light silvery eyes were blood shot, **_

_**the tears continued to emerge and brim over, **_

_**falling wildly down my face. I sat in the chair **_

_**I usually did when I came for these visits. **_

_**My nails digging into the arms and my head **_

_**pressed against the back. **_

_**--**_

_**I looked down on the scene, the mix between **_

_**my memories and nightmares colliding into a **_

_**master piece of terror. I watched helplessly as this **_

_**event played out, I wanted to stop it; I wanted to save **_

_**myself from this. But I knew that would be impossible.**_

_**-- **_

_**"Your mother thinks I'm crazy. She thinks I need help," **_

_**his voice was the clearest I'd ever heard it before, **_

_**the alcohol in him barely showing anymore, the **_

_**actions sobering him slightly. Not enough to make **_

_**him sane, just enough to not drop the knife he **_

_**was reaching for. **_

_**--**_

_**"She thinks I hurt you. Which makes me **_

_**think you've been talking," he whispered, **_

_**running his finger along the edge of the steak **_

_**knife. It wasn't his usual I noted. He turned **_

_**around and glared at me, pointing the knife **_

_**in my direction. "Did you talk little girl?" he **_

_**demanded, moving toward me, the knife **_

_**still out stretched in his hand.**_

_**--**_

_**"No! No! I would never say anything!" I **_

_**yelled my voice feeble and hoarse from **_

_**my cries. He didn't look convinced by my **_

_**out-burst and moved closer to me still, he **_

_**ran the point of the knife along the side of **_

_**my neck, pressing lightly into my skin.**_

_**--**_

_**"I don't believe you," he yelled, pressing the **_

_**knife into my throat harder, not enough to break **_

_**skin, but a sharp pain ran across my skin. I didn't **_

_**yell out, I didn't make a sound. I knew better by **_

_**now. Sounds make things worse, no sounds **_

_**are safe. **_

_**--**_

_**"What should your punishment be, Jadlyn?" he **_

_**asked more calmly, his voice becoming more civil, **_

_**more agreeable. The pressure on my neck decreased **_

_**slowly. I knew not to talk during this part either. I **_

_**kept my mouth firmly shut. I watched myself, **_

_**my childhood memories coming to life. I could **_

_**almost feel the pressure of the knife like I did **_

_**that day. But the worst was yet to come. **_

_**--**_

_**He never answered his own question, he just **_

_**ran the knife along the skin on my arm -the **_

_**T-Shirt my mother had me wear not being long **_

_**enough to cover them-. He increased the pressure **_

_**on the knife slowly, the fine tip of it indenting my **_

_**skin, starting to scrape along my delicate body. **_

_**--**_

_**His grey eyes burned as he watched me, they **_

_**pierced through my own soul, the resemblances **_

_**of out eyes came back to my mind, and my **_

_**reflection was showing through his eyes, my **_

_**own eyes scared and larger than usual. **_

_**Something flashed in his eyes, and then **_

_**it was gone. **_

_**--**_

_**"Hold still, Jadlyn. Hold very still, It will all **_

_**be over soon," he mumbled, his voice a **_

_**quiet threat. Something I should have **_

_**listened to. **_

_**--**_

_**"No! Daddy, no! Please no!" I yelled as the **_

_**knife broke the skin on my arm. "Please don't **_

_**hurt me anymore. I'll be good, I'll do whatever **_

_**you say1 please?!" I sobbed, cringing away **_

_**from his acidic touch. The cut on my arm **_

_**burned, I felt the heat of my blood leaving me; **_

_**it rolled down my arm, along the crease of **_

_**my elbow and collected through my fingers. **_

_**--**_

_**A sharp pain erupted on the side of my face; **_

_**it stung so bad that the combined pain **_

_**started to dull out everything else. All I **_

_**could think about were the pain. I **_

_**screamed; both my six year old self **_

_**and my seven-teen year old self. **_

_**--**_

_**"You're no daughter of mine," he yelled, **_

_**his voice echoing off the small walls of his **_

_**apartment. My father then took his hand, **_

_**whipping it across my face again and then **_

_**pulled up the knife, angling it down **_

_**toward me. "You never will be!" **_

_**--**_

_**Then Jonathan James Hanson raised his **_

_**weapon, like a dagger to a sacrifice, and one **_

_**last scream broke out of my throat as the **_

_**knife came down. . .**_

_**--**_

_**Everything disappeared.**_

* * *

"Jade!" A distant voice called; their

voice distorted and unfamiliar. My

conscious mind didn't seem to want to

register what was happening; it was

trying to turn into itself, looking for a

hiding place, somewhere that it

couldn't be harmed anymore. What

absurd thing to do. There is no

place safe.

--

Another sound seemed to be echoing

around me, a screeching, high pitched

sound. It hurt my ears and cringed.

The sound continued on, becoming

louder and louder as my

consciousness started to come back.

I was regaining some of my

surroundings when the voice

came back.

--

"Oh God, Jay! Please stop screaming,

you're alright, your fine. Please!" the

voice was less distorted and more logical,

the familiarities of it making the screeching

sound stop. Then I realized, that the sound

was me, I was screaming. My throat hurt.

--

My eyes fluttered slightly, trying to push

away the remainder of sleep and push

forward into the real world. "Jacob?" I asked

hesitantly, my voice a hoarse whisper. My

throat burned and my body was shaking. It

was pitch-black in my room, not light came

through the window and all the lights were

off. My eyes worked hard, trying to adjust.

--

Then a light flickered on, white light consumed

by eyes, and I cringed, my eyes squinting at

the light. Slowly my eyes started to adjust

to the new found light, but before I could look

around at anything a strong set of arms

seized me. They pulled me up into an

extremely warm body. I knew this body,

I concluded, wrapping my own arms

around my savior.

--

"It's alright, sweetheart," he breathed into

my hair, his face buried into my shoulder and his

arms holding me together like a cage. One of his

hands came up and stroked my hair; the other

pulled me onto his lap as he sat up from the bed.

My own hands clutched onto his shirt. When did

he put his shirt on? I didn't know, and it didn't

seem to matter, because I was using it as a safe

line, gripping it with all my strength, holding him

to me no matter what.

--

"Jake, I was so scared," I whimpered, pressing

my face into his chest and rubbing it against

his shirt. I didn't care that I was ruining his

shirt, and neither did he it seemed, his

hand in my hair pressed me into him

more trying to hold me together.

--

"I know, baby. It's alright now. You're

okay," he soothed, rocking me back and

forth like a small child, which I now noticed

was exactly what I was acting like. I was

acting like a little kid, one that was afraid

of the boogie-man and the dark.

--

"I'm okay," I stated shakily, my voice

wavering enough to not convince Jacob. He

pulled me closer to him, burying his face

further into my neck. He breathed in deeply,

and then released his hot breath on my skin.

Goosebumps covered the area where his

breath hit, and a shiver ran through my body.

--

"It's okay to be afraid, Jay. Its human

nature," he explained, laying a gentle kiss

on my collar bone. His nose ran along my

throat, and he breathed in deeply again,

trying to take all of me in.

--

"Coming from a werewolf," I mumbled, still

feeling slightly off balance by the whole

situation. I looked down at myself, noticing

that my upper body was still bare. I hoped

up and ran to my dresser, yanking out a shirt,

and pulled it on. I went back over to Jacob,

pulling myself back onto his lap. I adjusted

myself on Jake's lap more, sitting more on

him then against him. I pulled away so his

face wasn't in my hair anymore and looked

him in the eye.

--

"I'm more human than you give me credit for,"

his eyes looked slightly hurt that I would

doubt his humanity, and I felt guilty

immediately.

--

"I didn't mean to-" I started desperately,

trying to fix this before he got sad. .

--

"I know, I'm not mad, that's just a touchy

subject for me,." he cut me off, explaining.

He brushed his hand along my face,

catching me around the jaw and pulling

me to him. His mouth ran over mine,

lightly, then he pulled away again.

--

"What were you dreaming about?"

instead of kissing me, he asked me that.

What a downer. I really wanted that kiss,

but no. Jacob just had to be a party-

pooper and mess up my mood.

--

"It was about my dad," I said simply, trying

to move forward and take the kiss he owed

me. He dodged my advance and held me

at arms length, not the easiest thing to

do while on someone's lap, but he managed it.

--

"What about you're dad? It must have been

horrible from the noises coming out of your

mouth." He continued, like I hadn't even

tried anything. He's the one boy's mind that

isn't completely focused on the wrong

things when you need it to be. Damn.

--

"Just some stupid memories," my evasive

behavior seemed to be annoying him,

because he gave me a very pointed look.

I sighed loudly, finally 'giving up'. "My

dad was an alcoholic, along with being

bi-polar, lets just say it wasn't a very

good combination," I started, he looked

at me patiently, I looked down at his

shirt. "Well, he thought that my mother

had cheated on him before she got

pregnant, he kept saying that I wasn't

his, and even though all the blood tests

said I was, he never believed it," I

breathed in deeply, reaching out

and tracing lines on his chest. "He

would tell my mother that he would

punish her for 'cheating' on him. And

by punishing her, he punished me.

After they got divorced when I was six,

I was supposed to live with him every

other weekend," I glanced up at him.

--

"What do you mean by punishing her

by punishing you?" He pried gently,

rubbing his hands up and down my

back, pulling me closer to him.

--

"Every other weekend when I was at

his apartment, he would sit me in

this old wooden chair in his kitchen.

Each time he would take out a delicately

carved knife, and run it along my skin,

asking me questions, or accusing me

of something. The first couple time, I'd

scream every time he cut into me, but

after a while I learned that the more

I begged and pleaded for him to stop,

the more he would hurt me," Jacob

stiffened at my words, his whole

body began shaking. My eyes

started to water, everything about

my father was just _wrong_.

--

"Jake?" I asked carefully, not wanting

him to get too angry and lose control, not

because I was afraid of him, but that I

didn't want him to be upset with himself

if that were to happen. His shaking

calmed, slowly.

--

"I'm fine. Keep going," he said in a

tight-voice. I did as he said and

continued on.

--

"So, as I learned to be quiet, to

tolerate the pain, or at least show

that I did, things were okay for a while.

But a couple weeks later, my mother

gave me a bath, and saw the scars.

The ones you saw yesterday. And of

course she got upset, she called him,

screaming that he abused me. But,

no one believed her. The next

weekend I went back, and things

were bad. He said he didn't believe

me when I told him I never told her.

He slapped me a couple times, and

sliced my arm open. He continued

cutting all over my stomach and

upper chest. Everywhere," A sob

escaped me and the tears started

to stream even heavier down

my face.

--

"I pleaded with him to stop, I begged

him. But he never did, and then when I

thought he was going to kill me, the front

door of his apartment door was thrown

open. My mother and three police officers

stood at the door. Well, I guess you c-can

understand where it went from there. He

got arrested. And he died in prison two

years later," I finished, softly, my tears

never stopping but the sobs ended when

Jacobs arms pulled me roughly to his chest.

--

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice thick

with emotion. If I didn't know any better I

would think he was crying. I twisted my

hands in his shirt, pulling my mouth up to

his neck, rubbing my head back and forth

slowly.

--

"It was a long time ago," I breathed,

wrapping on arm around his neck. One of

his hands wound into my hair, he pulled me

back softly so he could see me. His eyes

were shinning, a tear escaped on corner. My

hand reached up and brushed it away swiftly.

He stared into my eyes for a long moment,

debating something with himself.

--

Then abruptly, his mouth was on mine,

pressing my backward quickly. I moaned

softly at the contact. My back made contact

with my mattress, and Jake laid over me. His

hard body pressed into mine, one of his hands

holding him up by my head. His kiss grew

softer and his mouth moved gently over me.

--

But it wasn't gentleness I wanted. I

didn't want him to see me differently

because of my past.

--

My hands gripped his waist, finding the hem

of his shirt, lifting it up in one quick motion. Our

lips disconnected for a moment as he whipped the s

hirt off and threw it to the floor. He was back on me

in three seconds flat, his mouth moving more hungrily

over mine. Yes, that's what I wanted.

--

One of my hands grabbed at his back while the

other wound in his hair. His own hand went to

the hem of my shirt, yanking it up and over my

breasts before I could even react. He sat up

again, and I held my arms above my head so

he could slip it off.

--

He stared down at my scars again, and then

bent over, brushing his mouth along one of them.

A shiver ran over me when he mouth collided

with my ribs. He moved around my waist, kissing

every scar. When he was done with that his

attention was averted to my breasts,

my nipples hardening instantly under his

gaze.. Again he bent over, I was expecting

him to kiss the scar between them, but he

surprised me. He caught my left nipple in his

mouth, flicking his tongue lightly over it.

I moaned loudly, yanking on his hair.

--

He sucked on the rosy peaks, bringing his

hand up to give my neglected breast some

much needed attention. Never moving his

mouth from my skin, he switched out position.

He was still hovering over my but he pulled my

legs up around his waist. Ah, this feels familiar.

--

He ground his hips into mine teasingly, only

applying the slightest pressure, but enticing a

gasp from my mouth anyway. I growled an

unconvincing growl and tightened my legs

around him. His deep chuckle shook his body,

adding friction to my nipple and my lower

region.

--

He ground into me harder, pulling another

groan from the both of us; he kept that up for

a few moments. Then he increased the

pressure and speed, making me let out a

small cry, the jeans on me rubbing against my

bundle of nerves in such an amazing way that

I couldn't help it. He removed his mouth from

my breasts after a few more minutes, and he

connected his mouth with mine. His arms

wrapped around my back and lifted me up

to him. I gasped, pulling on his hair more,

from this angle the friction was even more

intense, my eyes closed in pleasure.

--

And then. . .

--

"Jade, Honey! Are you up there?" My mother's

voice called.

--

My moment crashed, the pleasure fell away, and

Jacob stopped moving. He pulled back up into a

sitting, he bent down quickly and kissed me lightly on

the forehead. Adjusting his 'problem' before getting

off the bed.

--

"Time to face the lions," He smirked, pulling

me from the bed and heading toward the door.

I groaned.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as in every other chapter.

AN: Yay! I updated really fast! I was so happy with the reviews I got!

So please keep reviewing!

It really does make me update faster!

Thanks for reading. :D


	10. The End

**AN:**

**Okay everyone! So this isn't an update for **_**Breaking Point**_**, unfortunately. It appears that my story was copied. I won't say by who or what the story title is, but I will say that **_**Breaking Point**_** is not being continued at the given time. Though, I was discouraged that someone would try to copy my story I am going to try my hand with different characters, a new setting, and a completely different plot. I hope you all enjoy my new story, guys. :) It's a bit OOC but stay with me. It's gonna be good :)**


End file.
